


Fate the Game: Supreme King Edition

by Kitsuu



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Also Zouken and Byakuya Matou, Badass Emiya Shirou, Canon Rewrite, Don't Except It To Be Balanced At All, Expect lots of Saberface, Extremely OP Emiya Shirou, F/F, F/M, Far from Canon Compliant, Multi, Not Beta Read, Possible Harem, Ridding the World of the Scum that is Kirei Kotomine, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shinji you're on thin fucking ice, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), this is a power fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuu/pseuds/Kitsuu
Summary: Yo! Kitsuu here with another story. As you’ve guessed by the title this is a Fate Stay/Night fanfic. I’ve just recently gotten into the series and this is mostly going to be a self-indulgent fanfic unlike others I’ve written. So expect an EXTREMELY OVERPOWERED freaking SI-Shirou going through the F/SN universe.I will be referencing several anime and games throughout this story and there will be items/abilities taken from either different anime/games or spin-offs of Fate. The rules for the ‘World’ of F/SN in this fanfic will also be changed. If you don’t like this type of story then I suggest you leave now.Also like most of my other stories expect [The Gamer] although in a lesser way because math is kinda what burned me out for DxD: PtDE. I’ll eventually get back to it but for now I’ll just write my own power fantasy.Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, or The Gamer. They are owned by their respective owners. Try to support the official releases if you can.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura/Rin Tohsaka/?, Emiya Shirou/Saber(s)?, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Reincarnating into a New World?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Kitsuu here with another story. As you’ve guessed by the title this is a Fate Stay/Night fanfic. I’ve just recently gotten into the series and this is mostly going to be a self-indulgent fanfic unlike others I’ve written. So expect an EXTREMELY OVERPOWERED freaking SI-Shirou going through the F/SN universe.
> 
> I will be referencing several anime and games throughout this story and there will be items/abilities taken from either different anime/games or spin-offs of Fate. The rules for the ‘World’ of F/SN in this fanfic will also be changed. If you don’t like this type of story then I suggest you leave now.
> 
> Also like most of my other stories expect [The Gamer] although in a lesser way because math is kinda what burned me out for DxD: PtDE. I’ll eventually get back to it but for now I’ll just write my own power fantasy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, or The Gamer. They are owned by their respective owners. Try to support the official releases if you can.

_'Damn. I died?_ ’ That’s the first thought that came to mind.

At least that’s what I think happened, especially considering my last memory is a handgun placed to my forehead and then a loud noise which I believe was the gun firing if television and games had the sound effect correct.

Well, before we get any further let me introduce myself. My name is Christopher… something and I was a 17 ½ year old kid from the USA who found enjoyment in a variety of manga, manhwa, anime, and video games. My life was that of an average kid if not a little bit better because of my mom and dad who did a lot for my siblings and I. The most ‘exciting’ thing for the lack of a better word was that of my last memory, which unfortunately had me dying.

Now that you know the basics about me let’s get back to what’s currently happening.

Looking around me I got confused when I saw I was in a black void. It was devoid of any life and although I had called it black it was only because I didn’t know what other color fit it.

‘ _Damn. So this is how it’s gonna be? Floating in the void for all eternity? Must’ve done some pretty messed up shit although the worst thing I did was probably stealing from some stores._ ' And so with nothing else to do, I just waited.

I can’t exactly tell you how long I was in that void for since I guess time is meaningless when you can’t do anything but from my perspective I would guess it was around half a day or so before something happened.

‘ _At least I’m not going crazy. Although it’ll probably take me a few more days before I go insane just to protect myself. At least I hope._ ’ I thought to myself as I kept looking around.

And that’s when I saw _it_. A being of immense power which radiated an aura of sereness.

To quote from Excalibur's TYPE-MOON Wiki page, “ _It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance, for the description of " beautiful" will only dirty it. It is instead sacred…_”.

I guess this is the being that the multitude of religions in the world worship, **God**.

The being itself took a single look at me before waving its hand reforming the void into an infinite room whose floor seemed to be made out of water if the ripples coming from the being stepping towards me were real.

However, as I went to pick myself up I realized that I couldn’t feel anything. My sense of touch was gone.

Looking down at ‘myself’ I realized that I didn’t have a physical body. Deciding I could do nothing I simply waited for the being to come to me.

After what seemed like an eternity but was really just a few seconds, the being made its way and sat down in front of ‘me’.

“ _Hello my child. It’s a pleasure to finally see you once again. An absolute shame that your time in this world has come to end, and such a tragic one as well._ ” The being spoke before looking at me with a sad smile on its face.

However, one thing rose up from inside me and burst out.

“ _Ar… u… G..d?”_ It seems I couldn’t even speak fully but I just had to know before this conversation could continue.

I needed to know that if all the time my parents and grandparents spent worshiping this God weren’t just ramblings.

“ _So you can still form words even after being reduced to just a soul and one that stayed in the void for so long? Truly remarkable. I knew that I made something truly special when I made you… But to answer your question. Yes, I believe I would qualify as the being you children would refer to as God. However, this form is only a facet of what I truly am._ ” The being replied as it smiled.

“ _I have been called many names since the creation of the universe by a multitude of different species. The most prominent ones in your world I believe would be God, Gaia, or Fate. Seeing as your time was cut short I’ve come to offer you a deal. I offer this deal to all my children whose time was cut short as I only want to see them happy even if right now they are currently suffering._ ” Gaia said as she looked off into the distance a small frown on ‘her’ face.

With all the willpower I could muster I decided to try and speak again. I needed to know what the deal that Gaia was offering me.

“ _What… deal? T...l me… pl...se."  
_

 _"O_ _nce again I applaud your willpower. It seems you truly have what it takes to get the most out of this deal. Very well, I shall tell you of the nature of this deal. In its simplest terms I will use some of my power along with the help of another force who could also be considered ‘God’ by the people of your world to reincarnate you in another version of this world._ ” Gaia said smiling fondly.

“ _Looking at your soul I can see that you enjoyed watching and reading stories of fantasy worlds where the protagonist was sent to other worlds with powers. It’d be like Reincarnation however I would have you replace another person whose soul has nearly gone to save them. Do you wish to accept this deal my child? I will not judge you either way if you choose to want to keep on living or stay dead and go to the afterlife which is known as Heaven."_ Gaia asked, looking straight at me now.

**If… If.. If it’s even just one more day I can keep on living, I want to!**

**I don’t want to be dead!**

**I want to be alive and experience the glorious torture that is known as life!**

**Please, I will take this deal. No matter what the cost is.**

**Please… I just don’t want to be dead!**

“ _Very well my child. You have given me your answer. You may experience hardships and even great suffering in your new life but I promise you that you will have great happiness as well. May you have a great and prosperous second life, Christopher._ ” And with that Gaia leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, reminding me of my mother.

And with that I knew no more.

When I ‘woke up’, I was greeted to a screen which was oddly familiar to me. How could I not know it when it made it up a majority of the stories I read and games I played.

**[Hello, Player. It’s an honor to work with one of Gaia’s Champions. I assume you are familiar with the ability that is currently speaking to you at the moment.]**

“ _[The Gamer]? That’s what I believe you are correct?_ ” My voice was ethereal-like but I noticed I could talk perfectly unlike when I was in the presence of Gaia.

**[Perfect! You are in fact familiar with what I or rather what the greater system is. I am a mere spiritual servant of Lady Gaia who was assigned to help administrate the power which was given by the ‘Second Force’ Lady Gaia spoke of.]**

**[Right now you are in a gap between your new life and Lady Gaia’s Utopia. While the greater details of your new life have already been sorted out there are still some things that the ‘Second Force’ and Lady Gaia can change in accordance with your wishes. I guess you could consider this a limited character creation screen.]**

“ _Do you mean I can change stuff like my ancestry or something of that sort for the new life Lady Gaia and this Second Force is reincarnating me into?”_ It was one of the things I could imagine being able to change. It also seemed I had just taken up the whole calling Gaia, Lady Gaia for some weird reason.

**[Yes! Exactly that kind of thing. For now I will ask that you call out ‘Status’. It is one of the commands that can be accessed from the Main Menu but saying Status is a faster way to view your main profile.]**

_"Very well, I’ll trust you. Status._ ” And with that a new screen came into existence.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name: ???**

**Age: ? (Physical/Chronologically), 17 ½ (Soul)**

**Sex: Male** **Race: Human**

**Title: Champion of Gaia, Champion of the Second Force, The Gamer, N/A (Note: All bonuses are currently on hold until tutorial is finished.)**

**Level: 1** **EXP: 0/100**

 **Health Points (HP): 1,000/1,000** **  
****HP Regen (HPR): 10 HP per second**

 **Mana Points (MP): ???** **  
****MP Regen (MPR): 35 MP per second**

**Attributes:**

**Strength (STR): 1**

**Endurance (END): 1**

**Dexterity (DEX): 1**

**Intelligence (INT): 3**

**Wisdom (WIS): 2**

**Magic (MAG): 5**

**Luck (LUK): 5**

**Charisma (CHA): 5**

**Points: 50**

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Allows the Player to think things through calmly and logically. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to most psychological status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Grants a body that allows for the Player to live real life like a game. After sleeping he restores HP & MP and all harmful status effects and ailments are cured.**

**[Perfect Body] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Allows the Player to regenerate all body parts and organs that may be taken or destroyed after resting. ** **Your body changes with your stat increases accordingly, improving your appearance depending on which stat you increase.** **Subtly interferes mentally with reality so normal people won’t question you regenerating a body part or organ.**

 **[Magic Circuits] (??) [Rank ??] (Passive):  
Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the huma** **n** **body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each magic circuit produces a certain amount of Od. The higher rank quality your circuits are the more Od will be produced.**

* * *

“ _Od? Magic Circuits? Say… um Assistant… Guide? Do you know if the world I’m reincarnating into is the Fate universe? Because that universe is the only one with the terms Od and Magic Circuits from what I know._ ” I asked the spirit that had been assigned to help me.

‘ _However even if it is the Fate universe I get reincarnated into I have currently three titles which sound good so maybe it won’t be extremely hard._ ’ I thought to myself before checking to see if the spirit guide had answered.

**[Lady Gaia didn’t really tell me which world you would reincarnate into. I believe the Second Force decides that after you accept the deal, sorry. Your name is already determined however so you can’t change that however you do have 50 points given to you by the Second Force to allocate however you want although you do have to use all of them right now. Also you can call me Goldy if you need help.]**

“ _Ah thank you very much for the assistance Goldy. Let’s see… 50 points. Assuming this is the Fate universe then I’ll have to rely on Magecraft which I assume will be somewhat dependent on Magic. Also if this is anything like The Gamer webtoon then all I need to do is work-out physically and I’ll get physical stat points. So let’s do this."_ I then started putting points into the various stats.

These are my new stats.

* * *

 **Health Points (HP): 2,000/2,000** **  
****HP Regen (HPR): 30 HP per second**

 **Mana Points (MP): ???** **  
****MP Regen: 150 MP per second**

**Attributes:**

**Strength (STR): 3**

**Endurance (END): 3**

**Dexterity (DEX): 3**

**Intelligence (INT): 5**

**Wisdom (WIS): 5**

**Magic (MAG): 25**

**Luck (LUK): 20**

**Charisma (CHA): 9**

**Points: 0**

* * *

I understood the basic idea of what all the stats did. I had put 2 points into each physical stats so it was slightly easier to train them. I had put 2 and 3 points into Intelligence and Wisdom respectively so it was easier for me to learn stuff and plan out. 

40% of my 50 points went into Magic since I assumed I was going to need it to do much in the Fate Universe. I then put around 30% of my points into Luck since from what I remember in Fate, luck was, “the ability to defy fate” which if you think about was pretty broken. Then I put the remaining 4 into Charisma which would most likely become my dump stat unless Charisma was needed to progress through Quests and stuff.

Still I wonder if the Fate world has had its difficulty increased. Usually HPR & MPR are by minutes not seconds and I had already a few thousand HP despite only having 3 points in Endurance. Well, I wasn’t going to say anything lest I jinx it.

**[Are you done putting in points? Great! Now there’s just a few more things that you’ll have to choose and then you can reincarnate in your new life. Let’s see… Alright next thing on the list is your ancestry in your new life. Remember I don’t know which world you’re reincarnating into these are just the choices which the Second Force listed.]**

* * *

**Runaway Alchemist:**

**You are one of the only ‘true’ children of the Einzbern family that was actually birthed rather than being created as a homunculi through an alchemical formula. Raised as an outcast child of the Einzbern family, you are hailed as a prodigy who despite being born naturally instead of created, has the power to rival even the most perfect homunculus created.** **_[-50% RP Gain with Einzbern Family] [+300% EXP when learning Healing Magecraft/Alchemy] [High-Grade Magic Circuits] [+10 Magic, +5 Intelligence & Wisdom and Charisma] [A Formal Magus Education]_**

**The First One Ever:**

**You are the first ever person in your entire family tree to have been born with Magic Circuits. This means that you know no one to give you lessons in Magecraft although because of that you have a knack for simpler Magecraft.** **_[+25% RP Gain with non-Magus characters] [+350% EXP gain when learning very simple Magecraft] [Low-Grade Magic Circuits] [+10 Luck, +5 Strength & Endurance] [No Formal Magus Education] _**

**The One Who Inherited the Myth:**

**You are quite an anomaly having awoken ancient blood from a legendary myth. Your blood has lain dormant for quite some time but now it's awoken. The time of the Age of Gods is over but you seem to have quite the knack for Magecraft in general, ranging from simple to super-complex Magecraft.** **_[+250% EXP gain to all types of Magecraft] [Highest-Grade Magic Circuits] [+20 Magic & +10 Charisma] [No Formal Magus Education] [???? Skill(s)]_**

**A Link To One Thought Dead:**

**You are actually the descendant of a Magus family that was thought to be long dead who gave up on all Magecraft except the category of Material Transmutation. This includes Alteration and Reinforcement Magecraft. Although you can learn other Magecraft, you’ll have a harder time and can perform MT Magecraft as easy as breathing due to the Magic Crest which was passed onto you.** **_[+500% EXP gain to Material Transmutation Magecraft & -50% EXP gain to all other Magecraft] [Average-Grade Magic Circuits] [+10 Strength, +3 Magic, +6 Endurance & Dexterity] [Semi-Formal Magus Education] [??? Magic Crest]_**

* * *

“ _Holy crap. Well I can throw away the first two automatically. The First One Ever is like purposely putting the world on Hard Mode. I’m almost certain I’m reincarnating into Fate now because of Runaway Alchemist which has me as a child of some Einzbern outcast. A Link To One Thought Dead would be extremely good if I was planning on being a Hand-to-Hand Combat Magus especially due to the Magic Crest but…”_ I looked at the 3rd Ancestry option on the list.

“ _Even if there’s a slim chance I could be related to someone like Gilgamesh, Da Vinci, Jeanne d’Arc and the rest… Plus there’s the fact that it has a good EXP boost to every type of Magecraft along with the best Magic Circuits and good extra stats.”_ I looked at the screen before clicking on the 3rd option.

**[To be honest I expected that. N-not to say that t-that’s bad necessarily! Anyways the last thing on the list is to… choose an Element and Origin? What? You already have one though. Hmm I wonder… Wait one second please. I need to check something out.]**

“ _An Element and Origin huh? Guess this really is Fate. Thank god I played the visual novel and watched the shows. Otherwise I’d be stuck with like zero knowledge and probably die instantly. Hopefully, I live somewhere near to Fuyuki. Actually I live in Japan at all. Otherwise I’m going to have to get a passport and documents and it’ll be a huge mess._ ” I said to myself aloud as I waited for Goldy to come back.

Eventually after what I think was a few minutes Goldy came back speaking to me through another screen.

 **[Sorry. So it seems that through the interference of Lady Gaia and the Second Force your Origin and Element, or rather** **several** **of your Origin** **(** **s)** **and Elemen** **t(s)** **have already been decided. However you still get to choose a single Origin and Element. Gamer’s Mind should make it so you don’t develop alternate personalities due to the multiple Origins you have but… I’m not 100% sure about that. Sorry. Anyways you can choose anything you want although if you decide to make your Element and Origin the same you will be a living incarnate of whatever you chose so choose wisely.]**

“ _Wait what? You’re saying that Lady Gaia and this ‘Second Force’ have literally changed the life I’m reincarnating into so that it has multiple different Origins? I can understand your confusion. Any chance you can tell me what they are or will you just tell me if I choose an Element and Origin I already have?_ ” I asked Goldy wondering whether or not she’d be able to tell me.

**[Sorry all I got from my information gathering is that you have multiple Origins and Elements. I’ll be able to tell you if you choose one of your already ingrained Origins and Elements though so don’t worry about ‘wasting’ an Origin and Element.]**

“ _Ah alright. Let’s see… If I remember correctly the TYPE-MOON Wiki said that an Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. Shirou had both his Origin and Element as Sword which made him basically useless in all Magecraft but gave him Unlimited Blade Works, a Reality Marble in exchange… Hmm. If the same Origin and Element is chosen the person becomes a living incarnate of that… Oh? Is that possible? I mean it’d certainly be the best if not one of the best ones._ ” I said to myself thinking of what I should choose.

“ _Alright I’ve made my choice._ ” I knew what my Origin and Element were going to be.

**[Already?! Dang you think fast. Well let’s hear it.]**

“ _My Origin will be Infinity/Infinite Potential. My Element will also be Infinity/Infinite Potential._ ” I said looking at the screen which I read Goldy’s words from.

**[I see. I see. In order to enhance your prowess you’ve decided to become a living incarnate for Infinite Potential as to boost your growth. I’m going to be honest even I don’t know what’ll happen but I guess I’ll find out as I’ll be the one administrating over your ability of [The Gamer].]**

“ _It’s nice to see that you understand my way of thinking. Now is there anything else left for me to do or can I be reincarnated now?_ ” I wanted to return to the land of the living.

**[No, there’s nothing else. Well when you wake up I’ll give you a tutorial quest to help you get acquainted but for now let’s get you reincarnated. I’ll see you in a little bit Champion!]**

And with that for the second time I knew no more.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a burning field.

There was a huge fire and as I searched through my memories I realized that the extremely familiar town was turning into ashes by the second as both people and buildings burned. It looked like the remains of a battlefield between gods, to be honest.

But as I passed in and out of consciousness I realized that the fire didn’t last long.

As the yellow sun rose across the crimson-red sky filled with smoke it began to die down. The tall wall of flames that had surrounded me on all sides had shortened, and most of the burning buildings had already been consumed and fallen.

It felt strange, being the only thing within the burning field to not have been touched by the fires. To be the only thing that still retained its original form.

However, there was something I realized as I looked around.

I was the only person still alive around. The scent of burnt flesh filled the air and I would have gagged if not for the fact that my senses weren’t currently working that well.

I was honestly very lucky to not have been harmed that much. Realizing that since I survived and had been reincarnated, and that I shouldn’t waste this chance, I got up.

It took me quite a few tries as I kept falling as if my body wouldn’t respond but eventually I was able to stand up.

Although the fire had lessened considerably from when I first came to, it was still extremely dangerous just to stay in the burning field in case the fire somehow spread once more.

As I started walking aimlessly through the burning field, I came to understand the fact that I wasn’t concerned that much by getting burned up like the numerous dead bodies that lied around the field having been consumed by the flames.

…Probably because, over and above not wanting to be like the people around me, there was another feeling in my mind that calmed me even as the flames burned.

But still, there was little hope for me to survive if I couldn’t find my way away from the flames. It was honestly a miracle that the flames hadn’t consumed me the multitude of times I’d passed out.

Still, my body was gradually feeling heavier and heavier and without help I would certainly die.

As the minutes passed, the calm feeling got stronger and despite me feeling like this fiery world would never end I didn’t panic despite the absolute hell that I was currently in.

Eventually 5 minutes turned into 10 and once more in 15 minutes. After 20 minutes of endlessly walking with my body becoming heavier with each step, I collapsed.

“ _Is it because all the oxygen in the air is being consumed by the fire to keep on burning? Is it because this new body of mine just can’t handle walking much longer? Perhaps, I should’ve invested more into Endurance at the time but I certainly couldn’t predict I’d be in a huge fire the moment I woke up. Seriously, this was such a cruel joke played by Lady Gaia and whatever the Second Force is.’_ I thought to myself as I stared up at the clouded sky.

Everything within view was either burned up or currently burning and the amount of shriveled people I could see were in the dozens possibly even hundreds. Deciding to not focus on the amount of death in the surrounding area I looked up at the crimson sky.

Dark clouds loomed overhead, and I could instinctively feel that it was going to rain soon.

‘ _Did you hear me thinking about you Lady Gaia? Did you not wish this on me and now you’re going to make it rain? Well whatever the reason is, as long as I can keep on living I don’t mind._ ’ I thought knowing the fire would be smothered and put out by the rain.

“Sti.. it hu..rts so much…” I mumbled to myself, on my behalf and on the behalf of all the people who couldn’t say so.

Eventually the rain started and the flames which had stolen all of the oxygen died off and stopped burning. It was quite some time before the rain fully got rid of all the flames but eventually it did.

I decided to lay in the rain waiting for it to be a little less hard on me. As the rain let up some, I decided that it was enough for me to keep on walking and got up from the rough earth I had collapsed on.

It was easier now to walk and although my body still felt extremely heavy, it wasn’t becoming any heavier unlike before the rain.

I had walked probably around 25 meters when a tall man appeared in my vision.

Running up to me, I could see that he was smiling as he looked at me with tears coming from his eyes. Looking at him, I saw that he wore a black suit, pants, tie, along with a long black trench coat. The man’s face which was partly covered by charcoal and smoke led into a pair of eyes that while full of defeat were shedding tears of happiness as he knelt down. His hair was short and black and I briefly stopped focusing on his features as he talked to me.

“Thank God, you’re still alive. Are you okay? Do you need help?” The man asked.

“It.. hurts.. Bo..y he..vy..” As my eyes started closing it seemed like the heaviness finally started to make my body shut down.

‘ _Still this is... oddly familiar. Is that you... Kiritsugu? I need… to check… my [Status]._ ’ I thought, barely staying awake.

“ **[Status]**...” It was barely a whisper but it worked.

I only got to the part of my **[Status]** with my name before I passed out.

**[Status]**

**Name: Shirou ???**


	2. Too OP, no nerf plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Kitsuu here! Back with another chapter of Fate the Game: Supreme King Edition. I’m going to be completely honest with you guys, I wrote the entire last chapter within like 12 hours. I guess when you just get to write for fun and make it a power fantasy instead of worrying about what everyone will think it’s so much easier to write.
> 
> Who would’ve thought? *Le surprised face*
> 
> Anyways not much to say since I’ll most likely post this chapter right after the first one is up. If you like it, favorite the story and review please! If not then just stop reading.
> 
> Anyways onto the disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, or The Gamer. Try to support the official releases if you can.

**[Chapter 2: Too OP, no nerf plz]**

When I woke up I could feel a bright white light shining on me. Opening my eyes, I quickly closed squinted as to let my eyes adjust to the light.

After a few moments however the strain on my eyes from the light disappeared and I fully opened my eyes, taking a look at my surroundings.

I'm in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar place. That is what I would say if I hadn't remembered exactly what I saw before I passed out.

* * *

_**[Status]** _

_**Name: Shirou ?** _

* * *

' _So the person's life who Lady Gaia decided to reincarnate me into is that of Shirou (not currently) Emiya. Huh… explains why I woke up in the burning field and the rain and everything was so familiar. It seems like the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero just ended._ ' I thought to myself as I lied on the warm hospital bed.

Looking around I could see just like the visual novel had described a big room which was empty save for the beds which were all currently filled with other survivors from the fire. It seems like those who were further away from the fire survived with injuries.

Still, everyone in this room had been saved and would most likely recover to full health.

Looking out the window, I made a face as I looked at the brilliantly blue sky, which was a huge change from the crimson sky filled with smoke and ash from when I first woke up.

Looking down at my body, I could see that unlike what I remembered from the visual novel, I wasn't covered in bandages although I was wearing the same hospital gown that had been worn by child Shirou. Probably due to the fact that unlike Shirou who has gotten too close to the fires I had avoided all of the fire.

Thinking to myself about how I had been reincarnated into Shirou's body I suddenly received an influx of 5 year's worth of memories. I remembered growing up under the love and care of my mother and father both of who were chefs and had taught Shirou the kitchen and kick-started his love for cooking. It also seems that Shirou was extremely good at cooking enough to be called a prodigy among prodigies. Perhaps Shirou's original Origin had been something like Chef or Cook?

I also remembered the situation that as soon as the fires appeared how Shirou/I had gotten lost from our parents. The last time I had or rather Shirou had seen them was a minute before the fires started after which, if the visual novel was correct they had perished due to the cursed flames caused by the breaking of the Greater Grail from Saber/Artoria on orders from Kiritsugu.

Sighing, I quickly accepted that my 'real' parents in this life were already dead. Still even if my parents were gone and I was an orphan I'd still live this life to the fullest.

Looking out the window once more I saw that the sun still wasn't at its peak which meant it was before noon. Seeing as I had nothing to do until a doctor or rather Kiritsugu came I decided to see if Goldy was still with me as she said she'd be. Knowing I'd be seen as a crazy person to some of the other fire survivors who were awake if I started talking to myself, I hoped Goldy would be able to hear my thoughts.

' _Nē Goldy you there? Mind telling me what the hell that crazy opening sequence was? '_ I thought to myself as I waited for Goldy to (hopefully) respond.

It took a few moments but eventually a screen came up with Goldy's writing.

 **[Yes, I'm here… Please take my most sincere apologies Champion! Originally you were meant to wake up here in the hospital. It seems that there were certain '** _ **complications**_ ' **that arose from you being reincarnated into your current life. While originally you were meant to wake in the hospital without going through the 'opening sequence' as you call it it seems the Gaia of this world (not to be confused with Lady Gaia) sensed some weird changes happening and messed up the Second Force space-time coordinates for your new life. The Second Force got really mad when Gaia did that so it for a lack of a better term upgraded me in power along with adding some more features to The Gamer. Also it decided to compensate you for the trouble which I shall give you once you finish the tutorial quest. You probably don't need it but the Second Force insisted on it.]**

' _So basically the Gaia from Fate sensed something weird happening in the World and messed with the Second Force who seemingly controls The Gamer and can at least manipulate space and time to some extent with ease. Jeez, well not like there's much you could do so no need to get mad at you. Let's get this tutorial quest over with. I want to see what this mysterious Second Force gives me as compensation._ ' I thought back, getting a new screen in front of me.

* * *

**[Tutorial Quest: Reviewing the Basics!]**

**You've been reincarnated into a new life, which highly resembles that of the world of Fate from your old world. A force of unknown origin/ability, known only as the Second Force, which is said to also hold the title of God has blessed you with the ability of [The Gamer]. While you know the majority of how to operate [The Gamer] ability due to the various stories and games you read/played it doesn't hurt to review the basics!**

**Objective: Get fully acquainted with [The Gamer] ability.**

**Reward: ¥10,000, 50 EXP, ?**

**Failure: N/A**

**Accept?**

**Y/** N

**Tutorial Quests can not be refused.**

* * *

' _Well let's get started. Goldy if you would please guide me through the tutorial._ ' I thought to the spirit who closed the quest screen.

**[Right! As I briefly mentioned during your limited Character Creation, there is a Main Menu for [The Gamer] which you can access all the commands from. Just say or think the command [Main Menu] and it should pop up.]**

' _[Main Menu]. Guess I don't have to worry about someone hearing me access [The Gamer] in Fate which is probably for the best considering I'm nowhere near strong enough to handle a Sealing Designation right now._ ' I thought to myself as a new screen appeared.

* * *

**{Main Menu}**

**[Status]**

**[Skills List]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Reputation]**

**[Shop]**

**[Map]**

**[Quest Log]**

**[Settings]**

* * *

' _Hmm. Eight different commands which I'll all probably use quite frequently with maybe the exception of the last one._ ' I thought to myself as I got the general idea just from the names while Goldy provided descriptions.

 **[Status]:** _Allows you (the Player) to view your [Status] which shows various attributes related to your body and mind._

 **[Skills List]:** _All your Skills will be listed here with their descriptions, costs, effects, and ATK/DEF values. Skills were removed from being listed under [Status] and made into their own section._

' _Already could tell what both of those were but good to know that Skills is it's own individual command. It looks weird when it's with the rest of my [Status]_ _ **.**_ ' My eyes kept going down the list.

 **[Inventory]:** _Also referred to as Hammerspace. The Inventory is a pocket-dimension under the sole control of the Player (with exceptions for Administrators and the Second Force) which can hold anything the player can physically put into there. All things in the Inventory are put into a time-stasis and are not subject to the laws of the world. While originally only a limited amount of things could be put into the Inventory, your Origin(s) have changed that into one without limit._

' _So it seems that due to my Origin of Infinity/Infinite Potential that it expanded the size of the Inventory. Nice!_ ' At least now I didn't have to worry about ever throwing something away.

 **[Reputation]:** _Allows for you to view your reputation with those you have formed a relationship with. Shows your reputation with people, groups, organizations, countries, and even worlds._

' _Pretty sure I don't have any remaining relationships after the fire… Well I guess this can be considered a fresh new slate for me to start._ ' I thought to myself continuing to look at the description for the **[Main Menu]** commands.

 **[Shop]:** _The built-in shop which replaces the Abyss Auction of another world. Allows you to buy and sell weapons, armor, items, pets, mounts, and even skills. Also contains the Gifts of God shop where you can roll for various items and abilities._

' _You're telling me that the Second Force put a Gacha roll in the freaking shop!? Jesus fucking Christ this is Fate Grand/Order all over again. I always got so many 1 star repeat servants in that damn game. Then again at least its rates were better than Genshin Impact's. Fucking 0.3% chance for a single 5-star character or weapon._ ' I thought to myself.

**[Map]: As it sounds, this command shows a map of wherever you've explored in your current world. You can also set markers and waypoints which you can eventually teleport too.**

**[Quest Log]:** _The Quest Log shows your current in-progress quests and already completed quests. It also tells you the type of quest and allows you to view the details of the quest at any time._

 **[Settings]:** _In Settings, you can change a variety of options which you can adjust to your preferences._

' _So the Map and Quest Log do exactly what I thought they did but Settings is… interesting. I guess stuff like Auto-Loot can be turned on from there. So what's next Goldy?_ ' It'd probably be something relating to my **[Status]**.

**[Now that the basic descriptions of the [Main Menu] commands are done we'll be checking out your [Status] in depth. After that we'll cover a few more topics. Anything you have questions on that wasn't immediately covered in the tutorial, you can just ask me at any time.]**

' _Alright. If you would please go on._ '

**[Alright go ahead and bring up your [Status]. Note that while in the [Main Menu] you can either click on the respective command you wish to use or say/think of the command. Also note that time, while not coming to a complete halt moves slower when you are using any of your commands.]**

' _Oh? So no ability to [Pause] but time does slow down when I'm using my [Status]. Well it's better than nothing since most of the stories with some type of gaming ability don't have the ability to [Pause]. Well, [Status]!_ ' It was a boon in my eyes and I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** _Shirou ?  
\- _ _**Name:** _ _This tells you your name that you were given at birth along with your clan and nicknames you have got from close friends._

 **Age:** _7 (Physical/Chronologically), 17 ½ (Soul)_ **  
-** _**Age:** _ _Indicates the age of your physical body, your chronological age, and the age of your soul. Physical and Chronological age will stay the same unless you stay in places with Time-Dilation properties._

 **Sex:** _Male_ **Race:** _Human_ **  
-** _**Sex:** _ _Indicates the sex of your body. Sex will automatically change if you gain a female body and vice versa.  
\- _ _**Race:** _ _Indicates your race which in the World of Man is mostly human. Races can currently only be changed through the use of certain types of Magecraft. Other races exist on the Reverse Side of the World and Outside of the World._

 **Title: Champion of Gaia, Champion of the Second Force, The Gamer, N/A (Note: All bonuses are currently on hold until tutorial is finished.)  
\- ** _**Titles:** _ _Titles are as they sound. Titles/monikers you gain are automatically given as titles which can give bonuses such as increased stats, EXP gain, skills, etc.. Due to your Origin(s) you can apply an infinite amount of Titles at any point._

 **Level:** _1_ **EXP:** _0/100_ **  
-** _**Level:** _ _This tells you your level which when raised allows access to new skills, weapons, armor, and more. It can also be used to determine how much you're outclassed or how much you outclass an enemy in terms of strength and experience._ **  
-** _**EXP:** _ _EXP stands for Experience Points and are the measure by which your progress to the next level is determined by._

 **Health Points (HP):** _2000/2000  
_ **HP Regen (HPR): 30 HP per second (90.00% HPR per minute)  
\- Health Points: ** _This shows the general healthiness of the Player as well as giving a numerical value to the amount of damage one can take before passing out or dying (depends on how you reached 0 HP). The formula for Health Points is [Level*END*100]._ **  
-** _**HP Regen:** _ _HP Regen shows how quickly you recover your Health Points while in and out of battle. HP Regen is determined by your END. 1 END = 10 HP per second in terms of regeneration._

 **Mana Points (MP): 0/12,500,000 [LOCKED]  
MP Regen: 250 MP per second (0.12% MPR per min)  
\- **_**Mana Points:**_ _This name is slightly misleading as you do not exactly use Mana (the magical energy produced by the World) but rather Od (the magical energy produced by humans). However it is called MP just for convenience's sake. It shows how much magical energy your body has the capacity for which is determined by [# of Magic Circuits*Amount of Od produced by Circuit*Intelligence]._  
 _ **\- MP Regen:**_ _MP Regen shows how quickly you recover your Mana Points while in and out of battle. MP Regen is determined by a combination of your MAG & WIS. The specific formula for MP Regen is [(MAG*5)+(WIS*5)]._

 **Attributes:  
** _**\- Attributes:** _ _Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, Magic, Luck, and Charisma. These are the Attributes that determine your power and superiority in skills. They will further be explained below. An attribute score of 10 is considered 'average' for humans with a human who is at the 'peak' being 25. Magus are the only type of humans who can keep going past the 'peak' score of 25._

 **Strength (STR):** _3  
_ _**\- Strength:** _ _Strength is the first of three factors that determines your physical prowess. It determines how much physical strength you have, how much damage you can cause with just straight physical combat, and one of the two attributes that determine how much damage blocking can reduce damage by. It is one of if not the most important stat for a pure attack warrior._

 **Endurance (END):** _3  
_ _**\- Endurance:** _ _Endurance is the second of three factors that determines your physical prowess. It determines how many Health Points the Player has, how fast the Player recovers, the overall health/fitness of the Player, stamina, resistance/defense (physical damage, poison, heat, cold, radiation, etc.), and the second of two factors that determines how much blocking can reduce damage by. An all around great stat which can potentially make up for a lack in other attributes._

 **Dexterity (DEX):** _3  
_ _**\- Dexterity:** _ _Dexterity is the final of three factors that determines your physical prowess. It affects the player's overall movement. It also plays a large part in how accurate your attacks are, evasion, speed, ability to get critical hits. This stat also plays a large part in pick-pocketing, stealth, and the handling/use of weaponry. A very important stat for those who want to go for a stealth assassin class or something similar to it._

 **Intelligence (INT):** _5  
_ _ **\- Intelligence:**_ _Intelligence affects the Player's ability to learn, memorize information, ability to react and adapt quickly to unforeseen circumstances, and is one of the factors which is used to determine your maximum Mana Points capacity. A good lesson to remember is that intelligence is pure quantity._

 **Wisdom (WIS):** _5  
_ _ **\- Wisdom:**_ _Wisdom affects how well you can use your intelligence to formulate strategies, common sense, your ability to understand concepts and learn techniques, and how in tune with the spiritual side of the World. Wisdom also affects the player's ability to retain information and detect illusions and that which is considered 'supernatural'. It's also the first of two factors which influences how fast you regenerate your Mana Points. A good lesson to remember is that wisdom is pure control._

 **Magic (MAG):** _25 (+20) = 45  
_ _ **\- Magic:**_ _Magic is a vital attribute that one must not overlook if they wish to get anywhere with any types of spells or in the case of this world Magecraft. Magic plays a key part in the strength of your Magecraft, your affinity to Magecraft in general, and is second of two factors which influence how fast you regenerate your Mana Points. If you wish to be a Magus then Magic is perhaps the single most important attribute to invest into._

 **Luck (LUK):** _20  
_ _ **\- Luck:**_ _Luck affects everything! It affects things such as critical hits, loot mob drops, winning money while gambling, 50/50 chances in your favor, encounters, and finding/getting better class items. It also affects your chances of getting what you want from the Gifts of God shop. In your current world it also works generally as "the power to defy fate and change it."_

 **Charisma (CHA):** _9 (+10+1) = 20  
_ _**\- Charisma:** _ _Charisma is your ability to charm and convince others. It affects your success to persuade others in dialogue and prices when you barter. It also affects your reputation and can sometimes stop battle before it's even begun. People with high Charisma are generally seen in high positions and held in great respect._

 **Attribute Points (AP):** _0  
\- _ _Attribute Points are special points given upon level up which can be allocated to specific stats to give an immediate boost in that area._

 **Money:** _¥0  
\- Money is self-explanatory in that it tells you how much of each currency you currently have. The Game also provides a converter for changing one currency to another._

 **Traits: (Click to Expand)  
** _**\- Traits:** _ _Traits are a distinguishing quality or characteristic of your being which has been deemed 'special'. Traits are different from Titles in that they are always active and are a defining part of your personality._

' _Nē Goldy. Are you sure my [Status] is showing properly? It's saying I have over 12,000,000 MP at Level 1.'_ It was the first god damn thing I had noticed.

How could I NOT notice it!? It was the biggest freaking number on the screen. While I wouldn't normally have brought it up, as one of my favorite sayings says, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." there was absolutely no way that my MP was showing properly. To have over a 12,000,000 MP at Level 1 was basically the same as starting out in a FPS game and being given a gun that never needs to be reloaded!

That is to say, that it just doesn't happen!

**[Yes, it's showing properly. I was shocked too when I first saw it but I can confirm that there are no visual glitches within your [Status]. I also made it so you have to click to expand to see your Traits as there's a long wall of text that you can go over later after the tutorial is complete. Anyways the descriptions of what everything signifies or shows is underneath it's attribute.]**

Nodding slightly to myself, I forced myself to read all of the descriptions just in case something was different from what I knew. After reading through the descriptions I realized the reason I had such high MP was probably due to my large amount of Magic Circuits and how much Od each individual Circuit produced.

**[You get bonus Skills every time a stat reaches a multiple of 100. Each stat will also have been assigned a letter rank after it reaches 100.]**

' _That's one difference. Usually they have it where bonus Skills are gained on every multiple of 50. Ah so each is assigned a letter like Servant Parameters. Well this is the world of Fate. Anyways, what else do we have Goldy?'_ A few minor differences but nothing major that would put a halt in my plans.

**[Close your [Status] and go ahead and open your [Skills List].**

' _Right. [Skills List]._ ' I closed my **[Status]** mentally watching the screen which listed all my Skills popped up. One of things I noticed was that there was a bar next to each skill with some being filled with a star symbol next to them (the LV MAX skills) and others empty (my LV 1 skills).

* * *

**[Skills List]**

**[Gamer's Body] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Grants a body that allows for the Player to live real life like a game. After sleeping he restores HP & MP and all harmful status effects and ailments are cured.**

**[Gamer's Mind] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Allows the Player to think things through calmly and logically. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to most psychological status effects.**

**[Perfect Body] [LV MAX] (Passive):  
Allows the Player to regenerate all body parts and organs that may be taken or destroyed. Your body changes with your stat increases accordingly, improving your appearance depending on which stat you increase. Subtly interferes mentally with reality so normal people won't question you regenerating a body part or organ.**

**[Magic Circuits] (500) [Rank: EX] (Passive) [LOCKED]:  
Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human** **body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each magic circuit produces a certain amount of Od. The higher rank quality your circuits are the more Od will be produced.  
** _\- Produces 5000 Od per each individual Magic Circuit._

 **[Charisma] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Passive/Active):  
Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class.** _  
\- Enhances all allies stats by 1% and the users stats by 2% when active.  
\- Enhances reputation gain and people's trust in your abilities when active by 1%.  
\- Passively grants +1 Charisma._

**MP Cost: 2500 MP Activation Cost + 500 MP per minute active**

**[Path to Victory] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
Path to Victory is a Unique Skill that allows the user to walk 'Victory Road', a road which if walked on will show the user a path with numerous choices each of which has the highest chance of reaching the desired outcome, or 'victory'.** _  
\- Allows the user to walk 'Victory Road' for a single second._

**MP Cost: 10,000 MP**

**[Unlimited Blade Works] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E - EX+++++] (Passive/Active) [LOCKED]:  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords is the Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA. It is a high-class Thaumaturgy that embodies their internal worlds and imprints them upon the World as a Bounded Field for a short amount of time. It is their one true specialization of Magecraft, the result of "** _**Sword** _ **" being both their Origin and their Elemental Affinity, and the basis of their projection and reinforcement skills. It is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life. At its current level you can not currently manifest it onto the World. Will level up as you gain higher proficiency with weapons, [Reinforcement], [Alteration], and [Projection/Tracing] and higher Player Level.  
** _\- Passively increases the ability to wield blades by +5%.  
\- Passively increases stats by +5% when wielding blades.  
\- Passively increases EXP gains for [Reinforcement], [Projection], [Tracing], and [Alteration] by +5%.  
\- Allows for the storing of any E- to E+ weapon, armor, or shield._

* * *

' _So I was right about having lots of Od produced by each Circuit. Although I wasn't expecting them to be 500 in number and Rank EX in quality! Although it's useless to me right now due to the fact that my Magic Circuits are locked. And since I can't reveal to Kiritsugu that I already know about Magus… or could I? As far as Kiritsugu knows I'm just some random kid that he saved because he wanted to make sure at least one person survived the fires. Who's to say that my family or at least one of my parents wasn't a Magus? It would be able to explain how I already have my Magic Circuits open (assuming I find a way to get some magical energy run through them) and why I know some terms from the Moonlit World._ ' I thought to myself as I thought of a way to open my natural Magic Circuits.

' _Fuck. The only way I can think of to get magical energy to run through my natural Magic Circuits is to pull a Shirou and convert some of my nerves into makeshift Magic Circuits. After that I can just use the little amount of magic energy to jump-start my own. It's going to hurt like a bitch but Gamer's Body should take away the pain in a few seconds and I might even gain a pain resistance skill._ '

**[Are you sure you want to do this? I mean that sounds kind of drastic! Shouldn't you think a bit more about this?]**

' _Well it is kind of drastic but also I only have 5 Intelligence and Wisdom so for now I can't think of anything else. Plus I kind of want to start my grinding of Skills as soon as possible. Might be able to prevent some really bad things from happening if I'm stronger earlier.'_ A flash of a kind girl's smile with purple hair came to mind.

' _The earlier I can stand up to people like Zouken Matou and Kirei Kotomine the better. Plus… as much as I want to FUCKING KILL SHINJI FOR HURTING SAKURA he can still be changed... for now at least. Zouken and Byakuya are already far too gone on that path of evil to save. DAMMIT IF ONLY KARIYA HADN'T FUCKING DIED THIS'D BE SO MUCH EASIER._ ' I was yelling in my own thoughts but it pissed me off so goddamn much.

If it wasn't obvious I fucking loved the character known as Kariya Matou. Perhaps the only Matou who wasn't 'inherently evil' like Zeltrech has judged the family.

**[You're… really passionate about this aren't you? Well I guess if you're this heated about this topic I won't try to stop you Champion.]**

' _Sorry it just pisses me off that such a sweet girl is being treated so badly and the one person who just wanted to save her dies. If only I had some broken skill like Resurrection…_ ' I paused as I thought back to my past life when I played Fate/Grand Order specifically one of my summoned Servants.

' _ASCLEPIUS! THAT'S THE ANSWER! Fuck I need to find Kariya's corpse and either find a way to summon Asclepius or his Class Card!'_ Asclepius, the Greek god of medicine was known to be able to resurrect the dead.

Of course, due to being a Servant he couldn't use the perfect resurrection technique he had back in the Age of Gods but he was still able to bring them back assuming they were still mostly whole and not too much time had passed.

A new screen popped up which shocked me.

* * *

**[Legendary Relationship Quest: Bringing Back the Last True Matou Mage!]**

**As a person from another world who knows the future of this world you have decided to change things. You wish to resurrect Kariya Matou, the last known true Magus of the Matou bloodline and reunite him with his 'family' that consists of his close friend Aoi Tohsaka, and her daughters Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou. You plan to make sure neither Zouken Matou or Kirei Kotomine find out about your plan to bring him back. You also wish for him to take over as Head-of-House of the Matou clan.**

**Objective: Resurrect Kariya Matou from the dead within 6 months.**

**Secondary Objective: Don't let Zouken Matou or Kirei Kotomine find out that you're bringing Kariya Matou back to life.**

**Tertiary Objective: Teach the resurrected Kariya [Magecraft] and bring him to a level where he can take over the Matou bloodline as Head-of-House.**

**Reward: ¥25,000,000, 10,000,000 EXP, very increased closeness to ?, ?, ?, [Master of Resurrection] Title, ?**

**Secondary Reward: ¥12,500,000, 2,000,000 EXP, ?**

**Tertiary Reward: ¥10,000,000, 5,000,000 EXP, very increased closeness to ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Failure: Kariya Matou won't be brought back to life, decreased closeness to ?, ?, and ?, ?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N**

* * *

' _A Quest? Well it was just a thought but now with this that must mean that there is a way to get Resurrection and within 6 months. Wait fuck! If I resurrect Kariya then it's going to pop up on how I knew about him and why I haven't resurrected others like Tokiomi and Irisviel! Well, actually I don't know where Tokiomi's corpse is and even if I did have Irisviel's corpse her consciousness has merged with the corrupted Holy Grail so I'll only bring back Angra Mainyu if I did choose to revive her. At least with Kariya I'm pretty sure that old bastard Zouken kept it probably to torture Sakura. Also Tokiomi… the bastard gave his kid away even if he didn't know what Zouken was doing to her. Plus he cares more about reaching the Root instead of his family. Still for now let's focus on bringing Kariya back. Shirou met them in middle school but they live here in Fuyuki so I might be able to meet them earlier perhaps even this coming year. Right now it's the beginning of winter vacation if Shirou's memories are correct. Assuming I don't go back to school because of Kiritsugu I have a little less than 4 months of free time._ ' I absently accepted the quest while thinking of what to do.

**[Hey I don't mean to interrupt your thinking Champion but if you're not going to activate your Nerve Circuits right now I believe we should proceed with the rest of the tutorial.]**

' _Ah right. Sorry Goldy got too caught up in thinking. Let's see. I'm going to guess that Shirou just thought of wanting his nerves to turn into Circuits so let's try that._ ' I then closed my eyes and thought of my insides feeling the way the cold air of the hospital, the warm blanket on my body, and the feel of the thin hospital gown on my body.

Then I thought of all of those sensations and how I could sense them and pushed the thought of "turn into Circuits" into my brain. That's when an excruciating pain stabbed into my spine like someone put a hot iron rod through it. Just like the TYPE-MOON wiki had described it!

Curling into a ball immediately, I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to let out a blood curdling scream which would cause doctors to rush in to find out why I was screaming like someone being murdered. A few seconds later the pain faded away and I stopped biting my lip letting out a giant sigh of relief.

**Due to special circumstances you have created several Skills!**

**[Nerve Circuits] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
The ability to turn some of your nerves into a makeshift Magic Circuit. These 'Nerve Circuits' are inferior to 'true' Magic Circuits or would be if not for your Origin/Elemental Affinity of "Defier of Rules/Laws". While this Skill would normally turn your nerves into an inferior version of Magic Circuits, it now permanently turns your nerves into proper Magic Circuits the same quality rank as your natural Magic Circuits.  
** _\- Turns some of your nerves into a makeshift Magic Circuit.  
\- The makeshift Magic Circuit is equal to 1 E-Rank Magic Circuit which produces 100 MP.  
\- The makeshift Magic Circuit will exist until all 100 MP is used, after which it'll be converted into a proper Magic Circuit._

_HP Cost: 1000 HP_

**[Pain Resistance] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Passive):  
A passive resistance that most humans possess albeit at an extremely low level which allows them to ignore pain. The higher the level of this skill, the higher threshold for pain you can ignore. At Rank EX you can basically take an Anti-Universe attack to the face and feel nearly nothing.**

' _Jeez… So that's one of the Origin/Element combos I got from Lady Gaia and the Second Force huh? Defier of Rules/Laws. Well it's good to know that I can increase my natural Magic Circuit amount. Plus with [Perfect Body] I regenerate everything including my nerves so no need to worry about side effects like that. Still it hurts like a bitch to make a Nerve Circuit. Maybe I'll try later when [Pain Resistance] is at a higher level. For now, let's use this 100 MP to open the rest of my Magic Circuits._ ' Feeling within me I felt for what I thought was a mystical energy.

Mana hadn't existed back in my previous life so it was kind of hard to tell what MP felt like but a few seconds later I saw in my mind a rainbow-colored energy. Reaching out and grabbing it I then started to push it throughout my entire body.

**-100 MP!**

**+1 EX-Rank Magic Circuit gained!**

**Magic Circuits have been unlocked! MP has been unlocked!**

Already I could feel my body heating up as more and more Magic Circuits were activated in a chain reaction. I could also feel the Od within me welling up knowing I had enough MP than probably most of the Magus' in Japan combined even at level 1.

Checking my **[Status]** I could see that my MP was filling up quite fast although doing some math in my head made me realize it'd take over half a day for reserves to fill to full, more if I decided to use skills like Charisma although it'd only be a minute or so's difference.

Waiting a minute for my MP to fill I saw it get to 15,000 before activating **[Charisma]**.

' _Alright now that I've activated my Magic Circuits time to—'_

**[Charisma] has leveled up by 1! LV 1 - 2!**

' _Already!? I've only had it on for—'_

**[Charisma] has leveled up by 1! LV 2 - 3!**

' _Ok Goldy what the fuck is happening?! Why the hell is Charisma going up so—'_

**[Charisma] has leveled up by 1! LV 3 - 4!**

**[I was going to hold off until the tutorial is finished but let's just get this out of the way now. By the way you might want to turn off [Charisma] until we're finished with the tutorial unless you want to be interrupted every few seconds by a Skill level up message. Head to your [Status] and then go down to Traits and click on the (Click to Expand) tab.]**

Heeding her instructions I turned off **[Charisma]** still getting one last level boost in the skill before it turned off.

' _[Status]._ ' I closed **[Skills List]** and scrolled through my **[Status]** until I got down to Traits where I promptly clicked on the (Click to Expand) tab.

* * *

**Traits:**

**The One Who Inherits The Myth (Ancestry)** **:** You are quite an anomaly having awoken ancient blood from a legendary myth. Your blood has lain dormant for quite some time but now it's awoken. The time of the Age of Gods is over but you seem to have quite the knack for Magecraft in general, ranging from simple to super-complex Magecraft.  _[+250% EXP gain to all types of Magecraft] [Highest-Grade Magic Circuits] [+20 Magic & +10 Charisma] [No Formal Magus Education] [? Skill(s)]_

**Chef (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **The true Origin & Elemental Affinity of the boy known as Shirou before the cursed fires caused Kiritsugu Emiya to implant **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia** inside of Shirou to try and save him from death, which changed your Origin/Elemental Affinity to change to 'Sword'. You're naturally talented in the kitchen with a supernatural understanding of ingredients, cooking techniques, along with supernatural senses that let you know when your food is perfect. +2500% gains to all styles of cooking and activities/skills which relate to cooking. Increases reputation gain with all who eat your food by +250%. Effects of your food are increased by +1500%. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **The One Who Reached the Pinnacle of Cooking (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Chef, you are the embodiment of what a Chef is, in essence the Ultimate Chef/Cook. In the current era, the Age of Man, you are a prodigy among prodigies in the kitchen and exert complete control over it, to the point where it resembles a _Noble Phantasm_. To say that the **Food (with a capital F)** you make is 'good' is an understatement of massive proportions with all those who eat your **Food** reaching true enlightenment just from the aroma. +5000% gains to all styles of cooking and activities/skills which relate to cooking. Increases reputation gain with all who eat your food by +750%. Effects of your food are increased by +3500%. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Creator (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **The true Origin & Elemental Affinity of the boy known as Christopher which barely existed in his previous world due to the lack of mana unlike in other worlds. You are very talented in all forms of creation which include but are not limited to blacksmithing, sewing, cooking, construction, inventing, conjuration, etc. +5000% gains to all creation-related activities/skills. Effects, durability, damage, etc. of all your creations are increased by +2000%. You resonate with all creation-type skills which allows you to copy the experiences and mastery of any type of creation skill you see immediately. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Origin of Creation (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Creator, you embody Creation itself with your power coming from the Origin of God (Lady Gaia and the Second Force). In the current era, the Age of Man, you are a prodigy among prodigies in the creation of all types of items and objects. Any object which is 'created' by you is transformed into the pinnacle of craftsmanship, to the point where a simple sharpened stick can fight against a top-quality _tamahagane katana_. Your ability over creation is so high, it can be compared to **Omnipotence**. +10000% gains to all creation-related activities/skills. Effects, durability, damage, etc. of all your creations are increased by +8000%. Your ability to resonate with Creation allows you to see through all deceptions, and see the true nature of everything within Creation allowing you to improve upon existing Noble Phantasms and even create new objects/weapons/armor worthy of being called Noble Phantasms. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Defier of Rules/Laws (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **Due to the machinations of the Second Force and Lady Gaia, your soul has grown closer to the concept of "Defier of Rules/Laws". You are an existence that can defy fate and stick up the middle finger at it. +500% attribute point gain to Luck. +50% reputation gain with those who break rules/defy fate. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **He Who Rejected The Rule of Gaia & Alaya (Incarnation)** **:** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Defier of Rules/Laws, you embody an existence that does not follow and openly defies the rules/laws set on the World by the Counter Forces (Gaia and Alayashiki). You are able to have multiple different Origins and Elemental Affinities due to not following the laws of the universe and therefore are free in a sense as you are not bound down by the laws of Gaia and Alaya. Allows for the defiance of laws/rules such as being able to summon multiple Heroic Spirits, regenerate Command Spells, grow new Magic Circuits, existence being recorded in the Root, and even to some extent death, etc. +2000% attribute point gain to Luck. +200% reputation gain with those who break rules/defy fate. It also cancels out all effects that could be seen as negative from Skills, Traits, and other abilities. Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Hero (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **Due to the machinations of the Second Force and Lady Gaia, your soul has grown closer to the concept of "Hero". A hero is a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. You always go out of your way to try to help others and protect people from evil. +2500% to all stats when fighting to protect another person's life or fighting against those deemed evil. Gain the **[Path to Victory]** Skill at Level 1 and Rank E. +1000% reputation gain with all Heroic Spirits, Heroes, Counter Guardians, and those who see you as a Hero. +10 Charisma every level. Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Soul of a True Hero (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Hero, your soul/spirit is that of a True Hero, in essence a living Heroic Spirit. You resonate with Heroic Spirits on a level never seen before boosting their parameters to their limits. You also resonate with the Throne of Heroes and are able to distinguish between all the spirits of Heroic Spirits and Counter Guardians in there, able to choose what Heroic Spirit you want to summon with 100% success rate. +5000% to all stats when fighting to protect another person's life or fighting against those deemed evil. +4000% reputation gain with all Heroic Spirits, Heroes, Counter Guardians, and those who see you as a Hero. +5000% to all gains when using a Class Card. +15 Charisma every level. Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Infinity/Infinite Potential (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **The Origin & Elemental Affinity chosen when you reincarnated into your new life, which brings your soul closer to the concept of 'Infinity' and/or 'Infinite Potential'. You are blessed with so much raw potential that it has been described as infinite. You are naturally talented in everything you put your mind to. +2500% gains in all activities/skills. +2500% attribute point gain when training them. Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Homo Universalis, The Universal Man (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Infinity/Infinite Potential, you are regarded as the Embodiment of Potential and Infinity. As Leonardo Da Vinci was labeled the Universal Man whose prowess in life was like Omnipotence, you are the second coming of Da Vinci and the one whose genius surpasses them. To say you are a prodigy among prodigies doesn't even come a quintillionth of a way to scratching the surface of what you are. After all, the Universal Man is one who is described as a natural genius who surpasses all others. +12500% gains in all activities/skills. +7500% attribute point gain when training them. Bestows a multitude of effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **King (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **Due to the implantation of the _EX_ Rank _Noble Phantasm_ , **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia** , into your body, your soul has also grown closer to the concept of King, due to **Avalon** being the sheath which protected 'King Arthur'. You let out the aura of a King which can only be detected if someone is looking closely. The King's Aura allows you to wield the **Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur** , the **Golden Sword of the Victorious, Caliburn** , and **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World**. +500% reputation gain to all other characters who can be considered 'royalty' with an extra +1000% gain when actually interacting with King Arthur or any of her parallel world versions. You gain the **[Charisma]** Skill at Level 1 & Rank E along with a permanent +10 Charisma every level. +1500% to stats when wielding **Caliburn** , **Excalibur** , or **Rhongomyniad**. Other effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **The Supreme King (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being King, you are the incarnation of He Who Rules Over The Universe, the Supreme King. Your aura is otherworldly and even the most stubborn and strong-willed of species have a hard time going against commands you issue to them. You capture the undivided attention of all those you interact with and because of your otherworldly Kingly Aura people have an instinctive need that borders on being etched into the soul to bow and listen to your every word. The Supreme King is an existence that transcends worlds and will not surrender to anyone, not even Death itself. +2000% reputation gain to all other characters who can be considered 'royalty' with an extra +2500% gain when actually interacting with King Arthur or any of her alter versions. Allows you to wield any sword which has the myth of " _the foundation of the sacred right to select the king._ " +5000% to stats when wielding any "Sword of Selection" and +5000% effectiveness to **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia** 's abilities. +5000% to stats when wielding **Rhongomyniad**. +15 Charisma every level. Other effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **Sword (Origin & Elemental Affinity): **Due to the implantation of the _EX_ Rank _Noble Phantasm_ , **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia** , into your body, your soul has grown closer to the concept of Sword. You are naturally talented in the use of any item/weapon which can be considered a "sword" and this effect skyrockets when wielding an item/weapon, which The Gamer recognizes as a "true sword". +1000% - 1500% gains to blade-related activities/skills depending on how close said blade is to the concept of 'Sword'. +2000% gains to blade-related activities/skills when using a "true sword". Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

 **A Sword Given Life And A Soul (Incarnation):** Due to your Origin and Elemental Affinity both being Sword, you are the living incarnate of a Sword, in essence a living blade. In the current era, the Age of Man, you are a prodigy among prodigies with the blade with the only competition in sword users being another Incarnate. All swords, other weapons, armor, and shields that you've ever seen can be replicated, although Noble Phantasms are always one rank below their original strength and armor costs three times the amount of magical energy. You're capable of employing its entire history, allowing you to wield any replicated weapon with the same proficiency of its original owner. You gain a further +3000% experience to all blade-related activities/skills which increases to +5000% gains to blade-related activities/skills when using a "true sword". However, due to being a living blade with no alignment towards any of the traditional elements you receive a penalty of -90% gain to all Magecraft that don't have anything to do with blades. Bestows the **[Unlimited Blade Works]** Skill. Bestows certain effects at higher Levels. **Currently restricted heavily by the Second Force.**

* * *

' _Holy mother of fuck. A +15,000% EXP gain to any activity/Skill I train in? And all these other fucking buffs… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND THESE BUFFS ARE BEING HEAVILY RESTRICTED!_ ' I was so giddy I could help but let out a small laugh as I rolled around in my sheets attracting some looks from other patients.

Realizing I'd been caught I stopped and kept re-reading everything in my Traits.

' _Oh you fucking gremlins. You won't know what the fuck hit you once I convince Kiritsugu to show me the basics of stuff like [Projection], [Reinforcement], and [Healing Magecraft]. Plus once I get Asclepius' Class Card my plan is going to be going along perfectly. Even if the people in the world are loads more powerful than in canon Fate they can't keep up with [The Gamer], a power by which its very nature is a major power booster, plus all the buffs I currently possess._ ' A dark smirk graced my face as I started thinking.

' _ **This is going to be a one-sided slaughter with me as the winner!**_ ''

All over the city of Fuyuki, several individuals could feel a chill running down their backs.

_As if the greatest monster in the World had been released on them._

* * *

" _Was it really necessary to grant him that much power?_ "

"No… not really. I just did it because I felt like it. Why? Do you want some more too Gaia?"

" _As if you'd give it to me freely. No… I just wonder and hope he doesn't get himself into trouble. My Champions always seem to get into trouble no matter what universe they're in._ "

"Hmm well isn't that why you came to me? Because you knew I'd be the only other ' _person_ ' who would agree to help you? Or was it because I'm ■■■■■■■■■■■■■?"

" _You know I can't understand you when you speak in that language. No one can. Still Christopher is one of my children so if anything happens to him I'm coming for you._ "

"Yeah I know Gaia. Anyways I think that's enough for today. Have a good day I guess? It's always sunny in your realm so I can never really tell."

" _Goodbye. Have a peaceful day._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this chapter! So I know I said I’d try to stick to 4-5000 words but I just kept writing this chapter so that’s why it's a bit longer at around ~8k words. Anyways, I hope everyone who is reading this or kept reading it after the first chapter is enjoying it so far!
> 
> It’s been really fun so far to write this story since I don’t have to worry about balancing my SI. As you can tell, I’m planning on VERY MUCH FUCKING THE CANON UP.
> 
> LIKE, CANON-CHANGING AMOUNTS OF CANON FUCKING UP.
> 
> That’s pretty much all I have to say for this chapter. I was going to finish the tutorial this chapter but I’ll do it in the next chapter after which we’ll start getting into SI-Shirou’s childhood grinding and possibly even the start of his plans.
> 
> Anyways, bye for now! Favorite this story and please, please review! See you guys in the next chapter which should hopefully be out by next week.
> 
> I’ll be taking suggestions from comments on what you guys want to see appear in this story so if you have any comments I’d appreciate it!
> 
> Otherwise, Kitsuu out!


	3. Finally finishing the Tutorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Kitsuu here! Back with another chapter of Fate the Game: Supreme King Edition. This chapter I'll finish the rest of the tutorial (who I'll refer to Christopher in Author's Notes).
> 
> Now, this is a bit into the writing of the chapter but I decided to split this chapter into two separate ones considering I'm coming up on 10k words in the original document. Don't worry the second chapter will either be uploaded along this one or the day after.
> 
> There's not much else left to say so let's get right into the chapter after a disclaimer!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, or The Gamer. They are owned by their respective owners. Try to support the official releases if you can.

After my miniature episode where I went crazy with power for a second I calmed down and realized I still needed to do actual work and for that I had to at least finish the tutorial. So closing my **[Status]** and returning to the **{Main Menu}** I waited for Goldy to continue.

**[Kinda went a little stir-crazy there huh Champion? Hmm I won't say anything so let's move on. Inventory is self-explanatory and the only thing you really need to know is that there's a filter if you're looking for something specific and that you can equip Equipment like weapons and armor or other clothing from there.]**

' _So the same as always._ '

**[Reputation has two systems which it operates under. The first is the 'true' Reputation system which ranges from At War to Exalted status. The second system it operates under is known as the 'false' Reputation system or the Informal system. The second system lists your actual relationship with who/whatever such as acquaintances, friends, best friend, siblings, parents, etc. I'll put below the first system's rankings for you to look at.]**

* * *

**Reputation  
** _Reputation is the beliefs or opinions that are generally held about someone or something. This helps you know if you are hated or loved by someone. There are individuals, groups, organizations, etc. that are represented by Reputation._

**At War** **:  
** _You are absolutely loathed by this faction/person. You have a high chance of being attacked by this person or faction without any mercy. -150% [Reputation] Gain, -120% Money Gain, -150% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Hated:  
** _You are hated by this person/faction and will be attacked if the chance appears. -100% [Reputation Gain], -80% Money Gain, -100% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Unfriendly:  
** _This person/faction more than dislikes you and doesn't consider you a friend in any definition of the word. They don't exactly hate your guts so being attacked still has a chance of happening but less so than Hated. -50% [Reputation] Gain, -40% Money Gain, -50% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Disliked:  
** _You are disliked by this person/faction. You have a very low chance of being attacked but will be depending on your actions. -25% [Reputation] Gain, -20% Money Gain, -25% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Neutral:  
** _You are neutral to this person/faction. They either don't care about you or don't know you. Your chances of being attacked are near non-existent unless you attack them first or your actions affect them negatively._

**Liked:  
** _This person or faction like you. You gain additional rewards when questing with people/factions with this reputation. +20% [Reputation] Gain, +20% Money Gain, +20% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Friendly:  
** _This person or faction considers you a friend. You gain a good deal of additional rewards when questing with people/factions of this reputation. +40% [Reputation] Gain, +40% Money Gain, +40% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Honored:  
** _This person/faction is on very good terms with you. You gain loads of additional rewards when questing or interacting with people/factions of this reputation. +60%[ Reputation] Gain, +60% Money Gain, +60% [Teamwork] Effectiveness._

**Exalted:  
** _You're seen as a hero or an epitome of everything good in the world with this person or organization. You will never be attacked by this person/faction as long as you maintain this reputation with them. You gain staggering amounts of additional rewards when interacting/questing with people or factions with this reputation. +120% Money Gain, +100% [Teamwork] Effectiveness. When [Reputation] is maxed +50% to [Teamwork] Effectiveness and Attributes while fighting alongside the person/faction._

* * *

' _Alright seems simple enough to understand. Basically don't piss anyone off and we won't have any problems. Not like I'm gonna cause many problems… not. Well I'm basically at reputation, At War, with the elder Matou and Kirei Kotomine even if they don't know it yet. I might be able to be at Friendly or Honored reputation with Sakura, Rin, and Aoi assuming I can get Kariya resurrected. Something to plan later. Next thing if you would please, Goldy._ ' The information screen disappeared and Goldy's writing reappeared.

**[Well you don't really have any money on you so I can't really walk you through the process but I'll show you what the [Shop] interface is like. Open up the [Shop].]**

' _Your wish is my command o' mighty Spirit. Lol. [Shop]!_ ' A very fancy screen popped up which was split into five sections.

**{Shops}**

**[General Store]  
\- General Store: ** _A general store which sells the majority of stuff that doesn't include pets, mounts, Skill books, weapons, armor, or other armaments. If you want to buy some chips, look here. Looking for the heart of a Dragon, your best bet is that you find it here. Has a search and filter option to help look for things better._

**[Golden Treasury Armaments]  
\- Golden Treasury Armaments: ** _A shop which takes after the name of the King's Treasury. All types of weapons, armor, and other armaments can be found here. At higher Player Levels you can buy higher rank armaments. Has a search and filter option to help look for things better._

**[Skill Shop]  
\- Skill Shop: ** _The Skill Shop is a store that is specialized in selling all types of Skill books which range from mundane things like Cooking to galaxy-destruction skills like_ _***#)%( &%** _ _**.** _ _At higher Player Levels you can buy higher rank Skill Books. Has a search and filter option to help look for things better._

**[Pet/Mount Shop]  
\- Pet/Mount Shop: ** _The Pet/Mount shop is as it sounds, selling different types of pets (more like familiars than actual pets) and different types of mounts (things like horses to actual different types of motorcycles and even mythical mounts). At higher Player Levels you can buy higher tier Pets/Mounts. Has a search and filter option to help look for things better._

**[Gifts of God]  
\- Gifts of God: ** _The Gifts of God shop functions similar to a Gacha roll, where you use exclusive currency or tons of actual money to roll for an item, weapon, or other equipment. There are multiple types of events/banners you can roll on and you get x5 free rolls each on the Copper & Bronze Banners every day which resets at midnight time in Japan. It also contains an exchange which you can use to get a 100% chance of rolling whatever you want._

**[There are banners which are always available which are the Metal Series. It goes from Copper, Bronze, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mithril, Orichalcum, Adamantite, and finally Unobtainium. Event banners usually have special names and are only around for a few days to a few weeks. Event banners eventually come back so no need to worry about missing an Event Banner.]**

' _So like every Gacha game that I ever summoned in. Jeez it's a wonder how I got so far in games like Memoria Freese, Grand Order, and Genshin Impact without spending more than like $50 USD in total combined. Still The Gamer makes money eventually a trivial issue so no need to worry about that. Hmm free rolls like Fate Grand/Order. Mind if I use my rolls now Goldy?'_

**[This tutorial is going on longer than I thought it would but sure go ahead.]**

' _Sorry Goldy._ ' Despite apologizing I still clicked on the Gifts of God shop which opened a new bigger window.

The background for the shop looked like it was ripped straight from Fate Grand/Order and looking near the bottom I could see there were 10 little dots, with one being black and the others white which probably signified which of the Metal Series banners I was on.

* * *

**Copper Banner**

**Drops: 1 Star CE's, Common Items (No Armaments), and Yen**

**[x5 Free Summons]** **[¥5,000]** **[x5 Fate Gems]**

* * *

' _So I'm currently on the Copper Banner which is either ¥5,000 or 5 Fate Gems, whatever those are. Probably like Saint Quartz or Primogems. It drops Craft Essences, common items which I assume are just items normally found everywhere, and yen. Let's see what I get._ ' Clicking on the x5 Free Summons option, the other options faded away.

The image of a Holy Grail cup appeared with the insides bursting with golden light. After a few seconds the golden light burst out of the cup and came crashing down in front of it.

**Drops: x2 Water Bottle (Full, .5L), x1 Notepad, x1 1 Barrier CE, x1 1 Combat CE**

**[Combat] [LV 1/10, 00.00%]**

**1-star Craft Essence**

**Grant me power. Until victory is within my grasp.**

**+100 Damage. +5% to [Strength].**

**[Barrier] [LV 1/10, 00.00%]**

**1-star Craft Essence**

**A solid entity towers over all. None may pass.**

**+150 Health Points. +5% to [Endurance].**

**[Craft Essences can be equipped through the Inventory. Anything you gain from the Gifts of God will be placed in your Inventory. Just telling you this for future reference.]**

' _Ah thanks! Let's get the Bronze Banner rolls done for today and then continue on with the tutorial._ ' Mentally thinking of swiping to the right a new screen replaced the Copper Banner.

* * *

**Bronze Banner**

**Drops: 1-2 Star CE's, Common Items (Armaments Included), and Yen**

**[x5 Free Summons]** **[¥10,000]** **[x10 Fate Gems]**

* * *

Clicking on the x5 Free Summons option once more, the image of a Holy Grail cup appeared with the insides bursting with golden light again. After a few seconds the golden light burst out of the cup and came crashing down in front of it.

**Drops: x1 2 Opportunity CE, x1 Wooden Sword, ¥23,000**

**[Opportunity] [LV 1/15, 00.00%]**

**2-star Craft Essence**

**Chance comes but once in a lifetime. Don't miss the opportunity.**

**+110 Damage. +75 Health Points. +5% to [Strength] and [Endurance].**

* * *

' _Ooh a 2-star Craft Essence and I got some yen and a wooden sword. Not the best but considering it's free I'll take it! I'll equip stuff later so let's get on with the tutorial._ '

**[Alright! Just an FYI, because of your Origins (this is becoming a pattern) you can equip all the Craft Essences you want at a single time and they level up as you have them equipped. I swear, Lady Gaia and the Second Force didn't seem to think it was a problem but your Origin(s) are making it really easy for you ya know. Anyways close the [Shop] and head to the [Quest Log]. We're nearing the end of the tutorial thankfully.]**

' _Yeah I guess me getting sidetracked is really inflating the time we're in the tutorial. [Quest Log]._ ' I closed the **[Gifts of God]** shop and watched as my **[Quest Log]** , which took the appearance of an old book, appeared.

* * *

**[Ongoing Quests]:**

**[Reviewing the Basics!] - Tutorial Quest - (Click to Expand and View Quest Details)**

**[Bringing Back the Last True Matou Mage!] - Legendary Relationship Quest - (Click to Expand and View Quest Details)**

**[Completed Quests]:**

**None**

* * *

**[The Quest Log will show any ongoing quests you currently are undertaking and list them in [Name of Quest - Type of Quest] order. As to keep the Quest Log (mostly) clutter-free just like Traits you have to click to see quest details. That's pretty much all there is to it. Oh yeah! Starting tomorrow Daily Quests will become available. They're just optional Quests so don't worry about not doing all of them on any given day.]**

' _Well at least I don't have to worry about being transported to a Penalty Area for not completing my Daily Quest like in Solo Leveling. Last thing is [Settings] right?_ ' I closed the Quest Log and had Settings pop up in its place.

* * *

**{Settings}**

**Invert Y-axis: Off** | **Invert X-axis: Off**

**Background Music: Off** | **Battle Music: Off**

**Show NPC Status Bars (HP, MP, RP): Off | Display NPC Names/Titles: Off**

**Subtitles: Off**

**Mini-map: Off** | **Clock: Off**

**Damage Counter: Off** | **Auto-Loot: Off**

**Measurement System: Metric**

**Display Armor: Off | Display Accessories: On**

**Player/Skill Level-Up Notifications: On**

**Show HUD: Off**

* * *

**[In [Settings], you can manipulate a number of factors to your liking. Of course not everything can be changed by you as that'd be giving you the same authority as an Administrator like Lady Gaia and myself. However, quality of life settings like Auto-Loot, the displaying of the HUD, and NPC names/titles you can turn off and on at will.]**

' _Yeah that makes sense, the Second Force doesn't seem to mind me having lots of MP or extraordinary buffs but manipulating [The Gamer] is something that's a big no-no for it most likely._ ' Looking at what I could change in **[Settings]** I turned on the majority of things.

The only things I didn't turn on were the inversions, background music (did turn on battle music), the damage counter, and the subtitles along with turning the Player/Skill Level-Up Notifications to it's second option which made the notifications smaller and to the side of my HUD. Closing the **[Settings]** I was taken back to the **{Main Menu}**.

**[And with that finished the tutorial is complete! Congrats on finishing your first quest!]**

I jumped slightly when I heard confetti rain and looked around before realizing the sound was coming from the **{Main Menu}** and therefore only I could hear it. Confetti continued to rain down on the **{Main Menu}** for around 15 more seconds before it stopped.

**[Sorry for the scare. I just wanted to congratulate you. Anyways now that everything is finished the Tutorial Quest is now finished and you can get your compensation from the Second Force. I'll be placing it in your Inventory. Oh and also…]**

**A quest has been completed! You've received ¥10,000, 50 EXP, and [Opening Compensation].**

' _Seeing as now I won't be bombarded by notifications, [Charisma]! Now let's check my [Inventory] and equip those Craft Essences and see what I got._ ' A new screen popped up.

It was a fairly simple design with a view of my 7-year old body in my current clothes, which just consisted of the hospital gown on the right side of the Inventory. The rest of the Inventory screen was taken up by columns and rows of boxes, 6 of which were taken up by stuff.

**Inventory:**

**x2 Water Bottles (Full, .5L)**

**x1 Wooden Sword**

**x1 1-star Barrier CE**

**x1 1-star Combat CE**

**x1 2-star Opportunity CE**

**x1 Opening Compensation Mystery Box (Unopened)**

Clicking on Barrier Craft Essence I was given four options.

**x1 1-star Barrier CE**

**\- Check Description  
\- Equip  
\- Sell  
\- Discard**

Clicking on the **Equip** option I could feel something settling into me. It also felt like I had become a tiny bit healthier which I assumed was from the Endurance boost and HP boost. Clicking on the other two Craft Essences I also **Equipped** them.

' _Now time for this Mystery Box. Lady Gaia please don't forsake me now. Ok let's open this bad boy up._ ' Clicking on the Mystery Box, I was given a single option, **Open**.

However, just seconds before I clicked the **Open** button I realized something.

' _Wait a damn minute. Who says I have to open this right now? This is compensation from the damn existence that runs [The Gamer]. This is like an EX-ranked Mystery Box in terms of rarity! I need to keep this. At least until I get like 500 Luck or something. Sure I could open it now but there's chances of it being crappy since I only have 20 Luck right now._ ' I had almost made the most terrible of mistakes!

**For thinking ahead and realizing what could be, you gain +10 to INT and WIS!**

' _Huh? Oh right! The stat gain buff makes it so I gain stats 100x faster. I guess that means it also makes it so just some simple thinking is enough to boost my mental attributes. 10 also seems to be the limit stats can be trained too in a single level. I wonder if doing a few push-ups and some running would boost my physical stats. Well I won't be able to train until Kiritsugu comes so now it's just a matter of waiting._ ' Closing my Inventory I looked out towards the sky and saw that the sun had barely moved if it even moved at all.

' _God I hope he comes today. Because I do not feel like waiting several days like in canon Fate. What other skills can I grind other than [Charisma]? [Path to Victory] is too MP-intensive for right now until I get a higher MP regen or my MP is fully filled up. All the other skills Ji-Han made are like attack skills and unless I hurt myself on purpose, which would be bad considering I'm in a hospital, I can't develop resistances… Oh I could make [Observe] and grind it!_ ' Nodding to myself I decided to look down at my blanket and stare intensely at it.

After a few seconds a screen popped up, causing me to do a little victory dance in my head.

**You've created a special skill due to observing something very hard!**

**[Observe] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
A skill that through careful observations can "see" a person, situation, items, etc. to show information regarding it. Can only see descriptions of beings with 10 Levels of the Player.**

**MP Cost: 50 MP**

' _Again with the Ranks on Skills… Nē Goldy I can understand why [Charisma] has a rank considering it's a Personal Skill that Servants who are ranked by letter Parameters have but why do skills like [Path to Victory] and [Observe] have them?_ ' It was weird and seemingly served no purpose.

**[Hmm. The reason all your Skills have Ranks is that they can upgrade past the 'max' level which is 100. Take [Charisma] for an example. It's currently Rank E and when it hits level 100 as a Rank E skill you can either choose to go straight to Rank D or keep upgrading the Skill to Rank E+++++. If you chose the second option it'd be the same as having a Rank D++ Skill with it technically being a Rank D Skill. Also the level cap increases for each + modifier added so an E+ Skill will have a cap of 200 instead of 100. I suspect the Second Force implanted this into [The Gamer] ability because it'd take you only a few uses of a Skill to basically max out it's level otherwise.]**

' _That's kind of contradictory from my point of view but I can get the reasoning behind it. Well time to keep grinding.'_

Approximately 6 minutes and 9 seconds (nice!) after I started grinding **[Observe]** a notification popped up in the middle of my HUD.

**[Charisma] has leveled up 95 times! LV 5 - 100!**

**Do you wish to ascend [Charisma] to Rank D or Rank E+?**

**[Letter Ascension]** **[Rank Modifier Ascension]**

' _Well obviously with my OP Skill EXP gain I'll go for the Rank Modifier Ascension._ ' Mentally clicking on the second option, I looked at the description of **[Charisma]** looking for any changes.

**[Charisma] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E+] (Passive/Active):  
Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class.  
** _\- Enhances all allies stats by 25% and the users stats by 50% when active._  
\- Enhances reputation gain and people's trust in your abilities/you when active by 25%.  
\- Passively grants +10 Charisma.

_MP Cost: 3000 MP Activation Cost + 525 MP per minute active_

' _A +50% boost to all stats? Nice for a Level 1 Rank E+ Skill. I'll just leave it on in the background and ascend it whenever it reaches LV MAX. Now time to keep on grinding._ ' Continuing to spam **[Observe]** on everything in sight it would be quite some time before Kiritsugu arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is about a third of what my Chapter 3 Google Document looks like. I chose to end it off right there due to the fact that it was the only place within the chapter where I could cut it off without making it seem too weird.
> 
> Expect Chapter 4 either right after I upload this or the day after.
> 
> Not much more to say other than favorite and review if you enjoyed and put any ideas you guys have for skills, quests, or even plot points. While we'll eventually get to the Holy Grail War (which is what I'm assuming the majority of you are waiting for) it'll take some time since I don't just want to be like 7 year old Christopher into a 10 year time skip to where canon starts.
> 
> Otherwise, Kitssuu out!
> 
> Word Count: 3,763


	4. Skill Grinding is Easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Kitssuu here back with the fourth chapter of Fate the Game: Supreme King Edition.
> 
> In this chapter lots of Skills are created and grinded up in levels (which is absolutely broken because of the buffs Christopher has) and Christopher starts the first steps of his plan to revive Kariya.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, or The Gamer. They are owned by their respective owners. Try to support the official releases if you can.

**[Chapter 4: Skill Grinding is pretty easy!]**

6 hours later, after having been checked up on by a nurse who checked my vitals and had deemed me healthy along with getting some basic lunch — which consisted of a ham sandwich, some cut apple slices, and a small milk carton — two figures appeared, one of which was familiar.

Looking above their heads and past the bars which showed their HP, MP, and RP (which I assumed to be reputation points) I saw their names.

**[Masahiko Kazama] - LV 9 - [Doctor of Fuyuki City Hospital]**

**[Kiritsugu Emiya] - LV ? - [Magus Killer/Emiya Clan Head]**

Realizing they were coming to me I quickly averted my eyes hoping they wouldn't see staring at them.

The two reached me a few moments later and the doctor (or assumed doctor due to his title) started talking to me.

"Hello little boy. I was told that you woke up earlier today. Unfortunately, I was busy until right now. How are you feeling?" Dr. Kazama asked me as his eyes darted over my form.

If I didn't know that he was a doctor I would've called him a pedophile for looking at me, but I could tell he was looking with a critical eye for any signs of lasting injuries.

Clearing my throat, I looked up to them and started speaking. "I'm ok Sensei… How long have I been here? I can't remember what day it is." The last part was true.

For all I knew, I'd been asleep for weeks, although the doctor would've come earlier if that'd been the case most likely.

"It's been a day or so since you've come to this hospital. Luckily, this man next to me found you and brought you here away from the fires. I believe if you had inhaled any more smoke you would've most likely died."

"Ano… Thank you very much for saving me." I gave Kiritsugu a big smile, partly for saving me and partly cause I could tell the man was still severely depressed from the death of Irisviel.

The empty eyes which looked depressed regained their life for a few seconds as he took in my smile.

**Due to causing Kiritsugu's life to brighten for a few seconds, you gain +10 Charisma.**

**New Relationship Unlocked: [Kiritsugu Emiya]!**

**[Kiritsugu Emiya] - Neutral (0/10,000) - Strangers  
Kiritsugu Emiya and you are basically strangers as you know nothing about each other. You recognize Kiritsugu as the man who saved you and brought you to the hospital but also as the character from Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night.**

**Unique Relationship Chain Quest:  
? (1/?) [LOCKED UNTIL HONORED REPUTATION & ?]**

**Due to causing Kiritsugu's life to brighten for a few seconds, +250 [+ 625 (+250% Rule Breaker RP Gain buff) + 1,875 (+750% Charisma RP Gain buff)] = +2,750 RP.**

' _And there goes Charisma as another stat trained already. Still it's nice—_ ' And that's when my increased intelligence finally went through my memories and brought up a major plot point.

Angra Mainyu, also known as the Persian god of Darkness, aka All of the World's Evil, and the curse that it placed on Kiritsugu Emiya after he rejected the Grail and had Saber destroy it.

' _{Main Menu}! Fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT GODDAMN CURSE. HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET IT IT'S LITERALLY IN THE BEGINNING OF THE GAME! Ok, calm down I can fix this. With the buffs from my Infinity Origin, Elemental Affinity, and Incarnation I should be able to level up a Magecraft which can remove curses. I can also get some Caster Class Cards who's legends have them healing people or removing curses. I have nothing to worry about. Thank Lady Gaia that [Gamer's Mind] lets me keep a completely cool face even when I'm panicking on the inside._ ' While I could've played it off easily enough, it was easier if I didn't need to play it off at all.

* * *

**[Legendary Relationship Quest: Defeating the Curse of All the World's Evils!]**

**You just remembered that the stranger who saved you, Kiritsugu Emiya, was cursed by Angra Mainyu (All The World's Evils) which would eventually cause him to die. Your memories say that he lives up to 5 years after the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, after which he dies due to the curse. Your objective is to cure Kiritsugu of the curse and fully bring him back to his prime (body and Magic Circuits).**

**Objective: Cure Kiritsugu Emiya of the [Curse of a Regretful Death] detriment before 5 years have passed.**

**Secondary Objective: Heal Kiritsugu fully including his body and Magic Circuits and increase his power to where he can defeat the Einzberns.**

**Optional Objective: Do both the objectives within a smaller time frame.**

**Reward: ¥25,00,000, 15,000,000 EXP, very increased closeness to ?, ?, ?, [Master Curse-Breaker] Title, ?**

**Secondary Reward: ¥10,000,000, 10,000,000 EXP, very increased closeness to ?, ?, ?, and ?**

**Optional Reward: ? (The faster the quest is completed, the higher the rewards.)**

**Failure: Kiritsugu Emiya dies, decreased closeness with ?, ?, ?, and ?**

**Accept Quest?**

**Y/N**

* * *

It was another Legendary Relationship-type Quest and one that could save Kiritsugu. Mentally accepting the quest, I got out of the **{Main Menu}** and time resumed its normal flow.

"Do you remember your name? Can you tell me who your parents are?" Looking at the doctor, I think he realized that I already knew they (my parents) were gone.

"My name is Shirou… I can't remember my family name, sorry Sensei. Kaa-san and Tou-san were chefs but I don't remember having any uncles or aunts. I'm also an only child." I told the doctor what I had gleaned from Shirou's memories, all of which was true.

"I see… Well Emiya-san wanted to talk to you about something so I'll leave you two alone. Remember Emiya-san to be quiet as although there's no else here currently this is still a hospital. I'll take my leave now." The doctor then left me 'alone' with Kiritsugu who brought a nearby chair, and sat down next to me.

"Hello Shirou-kun. We met before but only briefly. Do you remember me?" Kiritsugu asked, a kind voice which I would've found suspicious if I had not known about him.

"Ano. You're the Oji-san who saved me from the fire right? Um, I really want to thank you… although I don't know what to do. I don't think my Kaa-san and Tou-san survived the fires." I looked down and although I didn't know them truly personally I was still depressed due to inheriting Shirou's memories.

"Yes. I'm going to be very honest considering the state of the fires there's little to zero chance your parents survived the fires. So I'll ask you directly. Which would you prefer? To go to an orphanage, or be adopted by this man you've never met before?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Oji-san you're not a relative of mine right? Tou-san and Kaa-san never mentioned having siblings although I remember seeing another face in a picture of Tou-san with his parents." I was going through the motions of the opening hospital scene.

"No, I'm a complete stranger who has never met you before yesterday when I saved you. Still, I'm willing to adopt you if you want." Kiritsugu asked, looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm… Alright, I'll go with you. You don't seem like a mean person and you saved me from the fires so that must mean you're a good person right?" It was a question that could only be said by a naive child or someone impersonating one.

"I see, that's good. Get ready quickly then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can. The doctor cleared you and says that you should be fine to leave as long as you don't do anything strenuous for the next few days." He quickly started packing the few belongings I'd seen around my hospital bed, that is the clothes I had along with a child's wallet which held a picture of Shirou with his parents.

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you something important. One thing you need to know before you come with me." Kiritsugu started.

' _Let's hope I don't die instantly when I say what I'm about to say._ ' I titled my head as if in confusion.

"To start off with, I'm a sorcerer." Kiritsugu said in the same serious, exaggerated tone as from the light novel.

"Really? Does that mean you can use True Magic? Tou-san said that those called Sorcerers could use True Magic, unlike Magus' who can only use Magecraft." I said in an excited voice acting like a kid who had met his idol.

"You know of Magecraft? I thought you said that your parents were chefs. Were you lying about that?" Kiritsugu's voice had become a bit hostile and I could sense I would need to choose my next words carefully.

"No I wouldn't lie about that! Tou-san and Kaa-san really were chefs! They taught me how to cook! But Kaa-san said that Tou-san was something called a Magus, people who could use magic powers called Magecraft and whose main goal was to reach umm… what was it called… The Swirl? Something like that! He said I have something called Magic Circuits in my body and he ran this weird energy thing into me and said he opened mine… Then he got this really shocked look when he checked my Magic Circuits. Tou-san said he was going to teach me Magecraft so I could protect myself in the future but then the fire came and now I'm alone…" I looked down and gripped the sheets, a sad look on my face.

**A new skill has been created through a special act!**

**[Lying] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while convincing whoever you're talking to whatever you say is the truth.  
** _\- 3% chance of said lie being believed. The more believable the lie the higher the chance of success.  
\- +1% chance of being believed for every 10 Charisma above that of who you're lying to._

**Lies are successful!**

**[Lying] has leveled up by 25! LV 1 - LV 26!**

"Umm… If you want you can check my Magic Circuits to tell you I'm not lying about my Tou-san unlocking my Magic Circuits. You saved my life so I trust you." I could see in the corner of my vision that Kiritsugu while visibly tense had calmed down a little.

"Alright let me check real quick. I didn't expect you to be the son of a Magus when I saved you… Still at least I—" Kiritsugu's voice had slowly lost it's hostile tone as he approached me and after touching my back.

I felt a surge of what I knew to be Od and not MP go through me and start analyzing the components of my body. It was similar to what I assume **[Observe]** would feel like if others actually felt it affecting their body.

Looking at Kiritsugu, I realized I possibly might've just broken him. Due to my non-stop grinding of **[Charisma]** in the past 6 hours it had reached Rank E+++++ after leveling up 1,400 times. At Rank E+++++ & at Level 1, **[Charisma]** gave a bonus of +750% to all my stats.

I also realized that instead of multiplying the base stat it multiplied the total stat and then added that number to the total stat #. It was also leveling up in the background. So with my current Intelligence multiplied by 501 circuits each with produced an individual 5000 Od, I was currently sitting at almost 320 million MP at max capacity which I was 100% sure was more than the entirety of Japan combined millions of times over.

While a magus' body can be considered a machine which creates magical energy, Artoria and Siegfried's Dragon blood granted them a Magic Core which was basically a factory that creates magical energy and far surpassed the capacity any human could have at any point.

However at this point, I had far surpassed even the Saber's Magic Cores and left them thousands if not millions of light years away. If one didn't know better they would assume I had the **Third Magic: Heaven's Feel** due to it causing the soul to have unlimited magical energy due to it becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine.

If I slept now, I could probably go for years and years without having to worry about regenerating my MP and it would only get higher once my base Intelligence increased. Still I had things to do and I was wasting time the more Kiritsugu stared and looked at effectively a walking talking time bomb of magical energy.

"Ano… Oji-san are you okay? You've just been touching my back and staring at me in shock. Is something wrong? Are my Magic Circuits really bad?" I would most likely be playing the part of a semi-clueless Magus child for the time being which would have the side effect of leveling up **[Lying]**.

"Shirou-kun I want you to be completely honest with me right now. Are you human? Or are you a different species?" Kiritsugu had lost himself in the seemingly-infinite magical reserve which seemed to be expanding even more as the seconds went on.

"I'm pretty sure I'm human. Tou-san and Kaa-san never mentioned me being anything other than human. Although Tou-san mentioned something about ancient blood. But Kaa-san cut him off before he could tell me more." I could see in the corner of my HUD that **[Charisma]** and **[Lying]** were leveling up like crazy.

"But still why were you shocked? Do I have really bad Magic Circuits? Tou-san mentioned something about the number of Magic Circuits and their quality but only that they existed. Are mine really bad?" I asked Kiritsugu who had taken his hand off my back and was continuing to pack up my stuff.

"Shirou-kun, I'm going to tell you right now as your new father that do not ever, EVER, under ANY circumstances reveal you can use Magecraft to **anyone** unless you trust them with your life and even then I hope you tell them with caution. To say that you hold a lot of magical energy within you is an understatement. You hold at the moment probably more magical energy then every Magus within Asia combined multiple times over. Which is why, while before I wouldn't have taught you Magecraft, I will now. If not to squander your potential then so you can protect yourself from those Mage's Association bastards…" The last part Kiritsugu had muttered to himself but I had overheard.

"Really!? Cool! You're so awesome Oji-san… Oh wait if you're going to be my new Tou-san should I call you that? But it doesn't feel right… I'll call you what my Tou-san called his Tou-san! Old man!" While I could only see a small sliver of his face, I could see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Very well Shirou-kun. Here's a pair of clothes for you to change into. I'll wait outside for you so you can have some privacy changing." Kiritsugu then handed me a pair of child-sized clothes and took my messily packed stuff outside with him.

As the hospital room held multiple patients the only privacy that could be given were curtains. Still dropping the clothes into my **[Inventory]** I automatically equipped them leaving the child's hospital gown on the bed.

' _Jesus fucking Christ that was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced other than my own death. Just the thought of Kiritsugu eliminating me immediately scared me. Thank god it didn't come to that. Still at least I developed [Lying] and leveled it quite a bit. Right now it's at LV 50 which gives me 15.5% chance of being believed? That must mean each level increases my chances of being believed by .25% or so._ ' I sighed before waiting a minute or two so it wouldn't seem weird that I changed immediately.

Going outside the hospital room I saw that Kiritsugu was waiting by the door.

"Hey old man, I finished changing. So where exactly are we going now? Do you have a house somewhere in the city?" I distinctly remembered the huge Japanese-style house that Shirou had lived in from the novel as Kiritsugu started walking.

"I do. It's in Miyama Town on the northern end where all the Japanese-style houses are. For this first week just to make sure there are no lasting effects from the smoke inhalation, I won't teach you _that_. I assume you know what _that_ is and why I'm not saying it in public." Kiritsugu said as he looked at me, getting a nod in response.

' _Damn, a week? I guess I can't expect stuff like [Projection] and [Reinforcement] for a few more days but I can still grind and make other skills now that I'm going to be out of the hospital._ ' A tiny setback but still one nonetheless.

"Good. Shirou-kun do you remember what grade and school you were in before the fire? Due to the fire I may have to enroll you in another school." Kiritsugu asked.

And so the exchange of knowledge to Kiritsugu from myself went along. I provided him with the details I remembered from Shirou's memories and lied to him whenever something came up that I had felt would prove negative to my growth or just some minor stuff.

As a result my **[Lying]** skill reached LV 100, causing me to 'modifier ascend' it to Rank E+. I assumed that once it reached the point where I had a 100% chance of somebody believing what I said it'd evolve to perhaps allow me to fool even those with skills like **[Lie Detection]** or **[Enhanced Hearing]**. **[Charisma]** was somewhere in the low 100's in its level currently.

* * *

Eventually, we made our way to the place I knew as the Emiya Residence. It was a large, old Japanese-style building with a classical elegance which befitted the Japanese house district of Miyama Town.

' _And the shed in the left corner of the property has the magic circle left by Irisviel which I can probably use to summon Class Cards assuming I can get Avalon outside of my body and find/create a Skill to summon Class Cards instead of actual Servants. Oh wait, because of_ _ **Soul of a True Hero**_ _, I don't have to worry about summoning Artoria by accident. It said it allows me to summon whatever Heroic Spirit I want with a 100% percent success rate so I wonder if that translates into being able to choose between a Class Card and an actual Servant. Nē Goldy do you mind telling me exactly what the effect from my_ ** _Soul of a True Hero_** _Trait actually does?_ ' Getting out of my thoughts I realized I should probably react to the big house.

"Wow old man! This is your house?! It's really big!" I said as I looked back and forth in front of the entrance.

"Yes it's my or rather our house now Shirou-kun. You'll be living here from now on. Follow me and I'll show you where your room is going to be." Opening the door entrance Kiritsugu walked in and I followed him getting a notice.

**[You have entered a special area!]**

**[You have entered the Emiya Residence!]**

**[+200% to all gains when training under Kiritsugu Emiya & +200% to "Time Manipulation" [Magecraft] gains.]**

' _Ooh area bonuses? That's good to know. Might have to visit some other places in Shinto which could hold area buffs. Also I see the shade that's being thrown towards the whole "time manipulation" Magecraft. Second Force if you're the one that creates these messages I agree with you._ ' I thought to myself as Kiritsugu kept going and opened the door to the main household.

A message appeared in front of me which I assumed to be Goldy finally responding to my question. However, what I saw shocked me even if it disappeared just a moment later.

**Thanks kid.**

I stopped in my tracks in that second.

What the fuck!?

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

' _Was that the Second Force that Lady Gaia and Goldy talked about? Holy shit, it heard my thoughts. It can hear my thoughts! Does that mean it's been watching me this entire time? Add some type of remote viewing, perhaps Omniscience, and mind reading to the abilities I know the Second Force has. So that brings Life and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, remote viewing, mind reading, and maybe Omniscience. Oh god, lets hope I don't piss it off one day and it just decides to kill me off._ ' I thought to myself.

**No worries kid, it'd be boring if I killed you.**

' _It spoke again! Oh fuck. Just don't piss it off and it won't kill you._ ' I tried to not think about the fact that it only wasn't killing me because it'd be boring.

* * *

**"** **This is absolutely hilarious! Ah I always enjoy messing with Gaia's Champions, more so when they show so much potential. Let's give you a boon, Christopher. For making me laugh."**

A few books and items appeared out of thin air and were infused with magic energy before they disappeared once more.

**"Hmm? Oh it seems I forgot to unlock his titles. That should do it. Now time to mess around with some of the others."**

* * *

Shaking the thought out of my head I quickly kept walking thanking the fact that Kiritsugu seemed to be preoccupied with some type of bell on the ceiling to notice me paused like an idiot.

' _Still why's he messing with that bell? C'mon think about everything you remember. Oh! It's the Bounded Field which surrounds the property which detects presences with malicious intent. Maybe because I'm here he's upgrading it? But that's probably taking a lot out of him considering the state of his Magic Circuits… I should probably just ask._ ' Walking towards him, I stare at the bell then towards him.

"What are you doing old man? Why are you staring at the bell?" I looked at the bell casting an **[Observe]** at it.

**[Emiya Residence Barrier] [Bounded Field]**

**The Emiya Residence's Barrier, constructed by Kiritsugu, surrounds the property, warning the residents about individuals with malicious intentions entering its perimeter through a ringing bell on the ceiling. It possesses neither offensive nor defensive capabilities, but its detection powers are excellent. It uses bits of mana from the air to power itself.**

"Hmm? Oh, well I'll teach you how to make them later but I can explain to you what I'm doing. You see this bell is a sort of early alarm system meant to help tell me when people with bad intentions come onto the property. Right now I'm just checking to make sure it's working properly as I haven't been home in a few days." Kiritsugu said, finished with checking the Bounded Field.

"Oh that's cool! Hey, can we talk about _that_ in here or do we have to go somewhere else to talk about it?" While I was pretty sure we could talk about Magecraft while in the house I didn't want to say anything in case Kiritsugu got mad.

"Ah yes, let me close the door. Take off your shoes and put on a pair of slippers and follow me." Kiritsugu said as he took off his own shoes and put on a pair of slippers.

Doing the same, I followed him through the main house on the Emiya property passing by the dining room, and making it to the room I recognized as Shirou's.

"This is your room. I'll leave you here for today. It's around 3:30 so I'll come get you for dinner in around 4 hours or so. I'd love to talk with you but I have paperwork to do. I should be finished with everything the day after tomorrow so we'll probably only meet during meal times for today and tomorrow." Kiritsugu told me.

' _A day and a half of free grinding? I'll take it._ ' I just nodded.

"That's ok old man. Whatever you're doing must be important so I don't mind. You don't mind if I explore the house and outside do you?" I needed access to that shed pronto.

"No, assuming you don't break anything and don't disturb me. Other than that you're free to look around as much as you want. With that, I'll be going to my room to do some paperwork." Kiritsugu then went into the corridor and assumedly went back to his room.

' _He didn't say anything about not entering the shed so I guess the reason he told Shirou not to go into the shed in canon Fate was because of the magic circle Irisviel put there back in Zero. But since I'm a Magus child he doesn't have to worry about me stumbling on it and activating it by accident since I should have enough common sense not to use random magic circles. Or at least that's what I think. Now it's been more than a few minutes. Goldy, is everything ok? You haven't responded for a few minutes._ ' I was a bit worried since Goldy was my only source of information and person/spirit I could talk to about **[The Gamer]**.

**[Sorry Champion! I'm back now! Lady Gaia wanted me to report about what happened in the 'opening sequence' since it turns out she found out the Gaia of this world messed up your reincarnation.]**

' _Ah there you are! Jeez you had me worried that something happened to you. Although I guess since you are a spirit only other spiritual beings would be able to harm you. I guess if Lady Gaia called you then it can't be helped. Oh right I'll repeat myself since I assume you didn't hear last time but do you mind telling me exactly what the effect from my_ ** _Soul of a True Hero_** _Trait actually does? Specifically the part about summoning Heroic Spirits?_ ' If it was just Servant Containers then I'd have to search for a way to summon Class Cards.

**[Let's see. You resonate… blah blah.. Hmm. From what I can tell there are three ways you can summon Heroic Spirits although the last one is currently restricted to even my eyes so Lady Gaia or the Second Force must be blocking it from my sight.]**

' _That's very weird… I know of two possible ways through Class Cards and Servant Containers but what could the third way to summon a Heroic Spirit be? Surely not… that right?_ ' I had an inkling to the third way Heroic Spirits could be summoned but I put that thought in the back of my head.

**[However, the other two ways seem to be through the use of a Class Card which is a portion of the Heroic Spirit, robbed of its ego which when used allows the user to 'overwrite' their own existence with that of the Heroic Spirit, allowing all their Skills, Noble Phantasms, and to some extent their appearance to be used/changed. The second way is through summoning Heroic Spirits into a Servant Container although without a Holy Grail War within a few months of the summoning, Command Spells will not be gained and you'll have to gain the allegiance of the Heroic Spirit as well as support its magical energy consumption by yourself.]**

' _So what you're saying is that assuming I can get a magic circle which'll work for summoning I can summon Heroic Spirits through Class Cards and Servant Containers?_ ' I needed to be sure before I tried using the circle in the shed.

**[Yes that is what I'm saying Champion.]**

' _Let's go! Yes! That means I can get started on my plans right away. Although I might want to develop some skills like ID Create and ID Escape first. Let's check the [Shop]._ ' Clicking on the **[Skill Shop]** a new screen appeared.

Tens of thousands of skill books appeared all in view with a list of subjects on the left-hand side and a search bar near the top. It honestly reminded me a lot of Amazon.

"So what Skills do I need? Honestly, as much as I don't want to use it since it's messing with people's heads, Mental Interference is a good Skill to have. It may also help me convince Kiritsugu later about how I know so much. But first I need to know something. Hey Goldy I have two questions. The first is am I allowed to reveal that I have a power like **[The Gamer]** to anyone? The second only applies if the answer to the first is yes but if so does **[The Gamer]** have a party system?" If so, I'd have an easier time helping Kariya learn Magecraft and helping Kiritsugu heal.

**[The Second Force explained to me that as long as you keep it under wraps that it is the force that gave you [The Gamer] it doesn't care if you reveal it to the whole world although preferably you wouldn't. As for the party system, yes there is a feature like that.]**

' _Nice! Ok let's search for a [Curse Removal] Skill._ ' Searching for a curse removal skill, several different variations showed up.

"Jeez so many variations. Low-tier, mid-tier, and high-tier along with different variations for if you know if it's a Greek, Roman, Persian, or Norse curse… I guess it'd be a mid or high-tier curse and although Angra Mainyu cast it I'm not sure it's a Persian curse so I'll just go for a high-tier curse removal Skill." Using the filter option I got rid of hundreds of options.

' _Holy shit! I mean I know Skill books are rare and are really good but ¥1,500,000 yen for a [High Curse Removal] Skill book. That's like… $14,000 USD? Something like that! I guess I'll be grinding in I.D's to earn money. I wonder if the 'all gains' buff includes money gain? Well I'll eventually find out.'_ Looking around the room I decided to familiarize myself with it having only seen a bit of it from the visual novel.

It was a simple room with a cushion in front of a very low-standing desk. Checking the inside of the drawers I was confused when I found a few items.

There were 3 books which when stacked on top of each other were less than an inch thick. Secondly there were 6 small bottles of unknown substances which I didn't spare a second look at. Finally, there were a few slips of paper which I would've mistaken as just random pieces of paper if they didn't have the words "ITEM EXCHANGE" printed on them in bold golden letters.

**[A boon? I didn't think you'd get one this early on. Did you do something to get Lady Gaia or the Second Force's attention and favor?]**

"Wait a boon? Like a gift? I can get those? Well it wouldn't surprise me that the Second Force can just gift items considering it's basically the Game Master but I don't know what I could've done to earn its favor… I got this because whatever the Second Force is, it found it funny when it started talking to me and I freaked out huh?" I sighed to myself.

**[Wait, the Second Force messaged you Champion!? What did it say?!]**

"I guess you could call it that? It just sort of talked to me one-sided through a message screen saying that it wasn't going to kill me because it'd be boring after I started freaking out because I realized it could hear my thoughts." And for some reason, I suspect the Second Force had somehow disabled **[Gamer's Mind]** specifically right before it messaged me.

I had no proof of that but from what little information I had gotten just from bits of info and the small interaction with it, the Second Force seemed to have a sense of humor which could be considered dark. Still, I digress. Pulling out the various items from the drawers, I placed them on the desk.

"I need to check out what these are. **[Observe]**." Casting an **[Observe]** on each item, I sorted through the various screens that came up and put them in order.

* * *

**[Creation of Permanent Barriers] [Skill Book]**

**Do you wish to learn Creation of Permanent Barriers?**

Y **/N**

**Note: Due to missing the prerequisite skill, [I.D. Creation], and missing the prerequisite attributes you can't currently learn [Creation of Permanent Barriers]. You need to have at least 100 Wisdom and 100 Magic to be able to learn this.**

**[Mana Infusion] [Skill Book]**

**Do you wish to learn Mana Infusion?**

Y **/N**

**Note: Due to missing the prerequisite attributes, you can't currently learn [Mana Infusion]. You need to have at least 50 Wisdom and 75 Magic to be able to learn [Mana Infusion].**

**[Air Walk] [Skill Book]**

**Do you wish to learn Air Walk?**

Y **/N**

**Note: Due to missing the prerequisite attributes, you can't currently learn [Air Walk]. You need to have at least 75 Dexterity and 50 Magic to be able to learn [Air Walk].**

* * *

**[Bottle of Gorgon Blood] x4**

**Item Rarity Rank: A++**

**Consumable Item/Crafting Material**

**The blood of an ancient monster called a Gorgon taken from it's right side. It's been said that blood taken from a Gorgon's right side could save humans while blood from the left side would destroy them. A single drop can cure any disease/illness/damage that has originated on Earth, magical or physical.  
** _\- Can instantly cure any disease/illness/damage that has originated on Earth when a single drop is ingested._ **  
** _\- Component of [?]_

_1,250/1,250 Drops left_

**[Bottle of Liquid Divine Mana] x2**

**Item Rarity Rank: EX++**

**Consumable Item/Crafting Material**

**Mana that has been taken from a god/goddess and concentrated into a liquid form. One drop is equal to about ~250,000,000 MP. It can be used to restore MP or used in a crafting recipe. However, taking in divine mana without a means of turning it into magical energy fit for humans to use will cause death, except in the case of those with the [Divinity] Skill or something similar to it.  
** _\- Restores 250,000,000 MP when a drop is ingested.  
\- Component of [?]_

_500/500 Drops left_

* * *

**[Metal Series: Platinum Summon Ticket] [Summoning Ticket] x2**

**Item Rarity Rank: C+**

**One Time Consumable**

**A Summon Ticket which can be redeemed for a single free roll of the Platinum Banner in the [Gifts of God] Shop. Can be combined in [?] to make [?].**

**[Golden Treasury Armament Exchange Ticket] [Armament Exchange Ticket] x3**

**Item Rarity Rank: C**

**One Time Consumable**

**An Armament Exchange Ticket which can be exchanged to purchase any armament including but not limited to sword, staffs, wands, armor, shields, gauntlets, firearms, etc. up to C+ Rank for free. Noble Phantasms can also be purchased through the use of Armament Exchange Tickets although multiple will have to be used depending on the rank of the Noble Phantasm as well as the type. The use of two tickets will make it so B Rank items can be bought for free.**

* * *

"Ooh goodies! Ok these books and vials are definitely going into my **[Inventory]** straight away. I have a way to fix the brain damage Aoi has from Kariya now with the Gorgon Blood and the Liquid Divine Mana will be useful whenever I get a skill that'll allow me to use it. **[Creation of Permanent Barriers]**... it'll be useful considering I could basically just make my own world where I have basically unlimited space to do what I want assuming the name is literal. **[Mana Infusion]** and **[Air Walk]** sound cool but I won't know what they really do until I get to a high enough level to use them. So for now time to check what I can buy in the shop before I start killing whatever trash mobs I can find in the first Instant Dungeon." Opening the shop I put the summoning tickets for the Gacha along with the other stuff in my **[Inventory]**.

"Golden Treasury Armaments. Real Gilgamesh like huh? Since we're in the Fate world it might not hurt to find armor with magic resistance and a weapon with anti-magic properties." Filtering out all Noble Phantasms, and all other armaments that weren't armor or bladed weapons I then started looking through.

"No. No. Trash. Is that a fucking kitchen knife? Well I guess it does count as a bladed weapon still no. No… Now wait a fucking second is that what I think it is?" I clicked on one of the anti-magic swords I hadn't crossed off my list.

* * *

**[Demon-Destroyer Sword]**

**Item Rarity Rank: B**

**Anti-Magic Sword**

**An ancient Anti-Magic Sword which is part of the Black Clover Series of weapons. As well as cutting through magic and spells with its edges, the sword has a special ability,** **「** **Causality Release** **」** **. It absorbs and removes the effects of spells by severing the cause-and-effect relationship. The sword emanates tendrils of Anti Magic** **that touch those affected by magic and then draw back into the sword, turning the blade black. Since the ability affects causality, these tendrils negate not only the magic but also its effects, such as the tissue damage caused by a magical poison.  
\- **_+100 to Magic & Strength stats while being wielded  
\- +75 to Luck stat while being wielded  
\- Allows for the use of_ _「_ _Causality Release_ _」_ _while being wielded  
\- Grants the [Anti-Magic] Skill at Level 35  
\- Deals +250% damage to all types of [Demons], [Devils], and [Fiends]  
\- Will drain magical energy from those not considered its wielder_

**Slashing Damage: (STR*DEX/10) + 500  
Blunt Damage: (STR*2.5) + 100**

**Cost: ¥375,000  
Buy?**

[¥375,000] **[x2 Golden Treasury Armament Exchange Ticket]**

* * *

' _No way! It is the Demon-Destroyer Sword from Black Clover! And it says it's a part of the Black Clover Series of weapons which means that there must be other weapons from the show. I wonder if that means other anime have armaments in here too. I'll take it._ ' I clicked on the second option getting a buffering symbol to pop up before another screen appeared with a message.

**Thank you for your patronage! We hope you continue to shop at Golden Treasury Armaments! Have a coupon on us for purchasing from Golden Treasury Armaments for the first time.**

**Items Received: x 1 [Demon-Destroyer Sword], x1 [10% Discount Coupon]**

**Items have been deposited in your Inventory!**

' _US!? There's people actually running the store!? That's weird to think about so I just won't. Now time to create and grind [I.D. Creation] and [I.D. Escape]. I'll keep the last ticket for now. Never know when I might need it._ ' I then started stretching before opening the door and starting to explore.

Making sure to be as stealthy as possible, as to not disturb Kiritsugu, I was greeted with a new pop-up.

**[Stealth] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
Stealth is an essential skill for combat. Stealth allows you to stay undetected and have an easier time hiding your presence.** _  
_ **-** _Increases chance of not being sensed, seen, heard, or smelled by 10% when active.  
_ **-** _Decreases sound of footsteps by 10% when active.  
_ **-** _Critical Hit Chance +10% when under the effects of_ **[Stealth]**.

_MP Cost: 500 MP + 250 MP per minute sustained_

' _Oh yeah [Stealth] is a Skill. Wonder how it functions differently from the Presence Concealment Skill Assassin-class Servants have. Well I'll check when I decide to get an Assassin Class Card. I should probably get the King Hassan's considering he has the highest Parameters and best Noble Phantasm out of the 19 Hassan-i-Sabbah._ ' Making my way outside I looked at the field before taking notice of the shed.

"Bingo bango."

Making my way towards the shed I tried to open the door. It wouldn't open which caused me to click my tongue.

"Ah shit. That's right it has a special key that's like super old isn't it? Well time to finally make those two Skills."

Gathering mana in the palm of my hand I then focused on my surroundings. Taking them in I then started trying to will my mana to make an exact copy of the surroundings that while virtually the 'same' were on a different parallel plane of existence to the Earth. I also made sure to limit the mana I used so that only I got pulled into the I.D.

" **[I.D. Creation]**." Sending the gathered mana into the air I watched as my surroundings shifted.

There was a visual lack of any type of animal or human in the surrounding areas. There was also a lack of a breeze or any type of sound. However, the thing that cemented that I had gone into an empty I.D. was the pop-up.

**[I.D. Creation] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
A Skill that allows you to create an I.D. or 'Instant Dungeon'. Also called Protected Spaces/Illusion Barriers in other universes you can create a parallel plane of existence that mirrors Earth. Any damage caused within an I.D. will not affect the real world. It is similar to a Bounded Field but infinitely superior to it.**

**Available I.D.'s:  
\- Empty (1000 MP)**

**MP Cost: Varies on I.D. created**

"Let's go! Now let's take out the door." Kicking in the door which promptly shattered due to the buffs from **[Charisma]** and my equipped Craft Essence's I stepped into the shed.

Getting a bit into the shed, I then held up my hand and thought of my mana "breaking" the space around me. Hearing a sound like someone breaking glass another Skill window popped up.

**[I.D. Escape] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
A Skill that allows you to escape from an I.D.. At higher levels you can even break Bounded Fields in the real world due to the similarities between the two.**

**MP Cost: None (Assuming you are the creator of said I.D.)**

"Alright I'm now in the shed. First thing to do is unlock it from the inside so I don't have to keep coming in through I.D.'s. Now let's see how much crap there is to move in here." Unlocking the door, I then made my way towards one of the corners taking notice of the wall of crap which hid the magic circle Irisviel had used to keep on living during the 4th Holy Grail War.

"Don't worry Mrs. Irisviel. Assuming I can get Kariya alive I'm sure I'll find a way to get you out of the corrupted Holy Grail and back with Illya and Kiritsugu. Just wait a bit." Talking to myself, I slipped into another I.D.

Pulling out the Demon-Destroyer Sword, I hummed as I looked through the wall of stuff looking for a scarf or something to tie the sword to my body. Eventually finding a white scarf I put the sword on my back tying it to my body through the use of the white scarf.

"I hope that just having it on my body counts as being wielded. Let's check my **[Status]**."

**[Status]**

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Age: 7 (Physical/Chronologically), 17 ½ (Soul)**

**Sex: Male** **Race: Human**

**Title: Champion of Gaia, Champion of the Second Force, The Gamer, N/A**

**Level: 1** **EXP: 50/100**

**Health Points (HP): 3,954/3,954**   
**HP Regen (HPR): 395.4375 HP per second (600% HPR per min)**

**Mana Points (MP): 138,892,750/347,568,750  
MP Regen: 7,400 MP per second (0.001277% MPR per min)**

**Attributes:**

**Strength (STR): 3 (+1.275+100) = 104.275 (Charisma Active = 964.54375)**

**Endurance (END): 3 (+1.275) = 4.275 (Charisma Active = 39.54375)**

**Dexterity (DEX): 3 (Charisma Active = 27.75)**

**Intelligence (INT): 15 (Charisma Active = 138.75)**

**Wisdom (WIS): 15 (Charisma Active = 138.75)**

**Magic (MAG): 25 (+20+100) = 145 (Charisma Active = 1,341.25)**

**Luck (LUK): 20 (+75) = 95 (Charisma Active = 878.75)**

**Charisma (CHA): 19 (+10+165) = 194 (Charisma Active = 1,794.5)**

**Attribute Points (AP): 0**

**Money: ¥33,000**

**Traits: (Click to Expand)**

"Holy shit that is a truckload of Charisma. I kinda don't like how my designated dump stat is now my highest one. Well at least I don't have to worry about ever putting points into it now. It seems like having the Demon-Destroyer Sword on my person counts it as being wielded and gives me the Strength, Magic, and Luck bonuses and with the 8.25 multiplier addition to my stats from **[Charisma]** I have the near equivalent of Rank A+ strength if we're following the Servant parameter rules. Now time to make an attack skill." Forming a ball of mana in my hand, I then willed it to spin in multiple different directions.

"Rasengan!" Pushing off my right foot I slammed the fast spinning ball of mana into the door shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces.

Some of the shrapnel slammed into me leveling up my **[Pain Resistance]**. Two new pop-ups also came up.

**[Rasengan] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Active):  
Spiraling Mana Sphere, or as it's been named 'Rasengan' is a technique based on the Player's memories of a certain blond-haired ninja. It's a close-ranged technique in which the user focuses mana into the palm and into the shape of a perfect sphere. The sphere is then forced to rotate into multiple different directions simultaneously.  
\- **_Causes (MAG*INT)/2 damage.  
_ **-** _10% of all DEF is ignored._

_MP Cost: 1,000 MP_

**[Physical Endurance] [LV 1, 00.00%] [Rank: E] (Passive):  
A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Physical Endurance is obtained by enduring pain and physical attacks.  
\- ** _.5% decrease in damage taken by any physical attacks._

"I didn't actually think it'd name it Rasengan. Christ now I'm gonna have to think of saying Rasengan every time I use it aren't I? Well can't change the past… even though that is literally what I'm trying to do by reviving Kariya." I sighed before starting to spam **[Rasengan]** to get rid of all the stuff in the way of the magic circle.

A few **[Rasengan]** 's later I finally found the magic circle which was inscribed onto the floor. Clearing away all the debris within a 5 foot radius of the summon circle I looked at it. It was quite small compared to the one that Rin used in the visual novel which was likely due to the fact that it's main purpose wasn't to summon Servants but keep Irisviel alive if only for a bit longer.

"I'll save her later after I get all my stats to EX Rank and I have suitable spells and tools to purify the Holy Grail of Angra Mainyu. For now let's try to summon Asclepius' Class Card and if not his Class Card the man himself. I could certainly support any Magecraft that he tries with my 444,000 MP Regen per minute. Let's see Rin's chant was…" Standing up I get up close to the magic circle sending a flare of mana to activate it.

It very briefly shined a weak blue color. I started the chant quickly so as to not risk summoning Saber prematurely. Remembering the words which in the future Rin Tohsaka would say, I start my chant.

" _Behold,_ _the essence of silver and iron.  
Stone is the foundation and the Grand Duke holds the Contract.  
My great master, Schweinorg, is the ancestor.  
A wall for the descending winds.  
The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.  
Five times for each repetition.  
Destroy the enclosed sigils.  
Set.  
_⸻ _I announce.  
Thy body shall be under my command, and my fate shall be determined by thy sword.  
Follow the call of the Holy Grail.  
If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call.  
Make an oath here.  
I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld.  
I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld.  
Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words.  
Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance!"_

' _Artoria will be summoned at this rate! I have to add another line to the chant! This'll be the way I distinguish between the Heroic Spirits in the Throne of Heroes!_ ' I then started pushing into the magic circle tens of millions of points of MP, several million times more magical energy than any top-notch Magus could ever hope to possess.

" _ **Child of the Sun God Apollo, he who has answered the call of the Holy Grail.  
Come to me, the one with power over Life and Death, Asclepius!**_"

A bright flash of light happened and I got blasted out of the shed by a backlash of magical energy. Flying through the air like a rag doll, I landed on the ground with a sickening crunch yelling out bloody murder. Checking my health I saw that I had taken over 3,500 points in damage, nearly killing me in the process.

Waiting for my health to regenerate, I saw that the shed had been almost completely destroyed at this point. Having gotten back up to around 3,000 HP and with any broken bones or major injuries already healed due to **[Gamer's Body]** I made my way over to where the magic circle used to be.

"I don't see anything. FUCK! What the hell did I do wrong? Did I pump too much MP into the circle? Most likely answer is the magic circle couldn't contain that much magical energy due to it not being a proper Servant summoning circle. Still that's fine. I can just wait for my HP to regenerate and try again. I'll draw a proper summoning circle this time." I went into the middle of the courtyard and kicked a piece of wood away.

Feeling something weird I looked down and saw what looked like a tarot card.

" **[Observe]**." Was that it?

**[Caster Class Card]**

**Item Rarity Rank: A+**

**A Class Card which holds 100% of the power of the Heroic Spirit, Asclepius. While normally you would only get a portion of the Heroic Spirit's power through the extraordinary amount of magical energy given into the making of the Class Card you can use 100% of Asclepius abilities and all Parameters are added to yours while Installed.**  
_\- Include; Limit Expand: Temporarily materializes Aesculapius, a mechanical snake which is capable of changing its size, duplicating itself, and spewing deadly mist. Also materializes two surgical knives like daggers which can be dual-wielded or thrown with manipulated trajectory and the Staff of Asclepius. Allows for the usage of the Noble Phantasm, Resurrection Fraught Hades._ _**MP Cost: 15,000 Activation Cost + 5,000 MP per min** _ _  
\- Install; Phantasm Summon: Overwrites your existence with that of the Caster-class Servant, Asclepius. All Skills (Class & Personal), weapons, and Noble Phantasms can be used with the original proficiency of the original Heroic Spirit. Some of your appearance changes according to the look of the Heroic Spirit. _ _**MP Cost: 50,000 Activation Cost + 25,000 MP per min** _

"FUCK YEAH LET'S GO!" Picking up the Class Card, I held it in my hand taking in it's appearance.

It was about the size of a tarot card with the normal Caster picture on the front and a solid brown back. It felt no different from a normal playing card except when I closed my eyes and looked 'into' the Card I could feel a wellspring of power.

"Well there's no time like the present to try it out. Only about 10 minutes should've passed so I have about 2 and half hours to try it out. Jeez, I don't know why I'm nervous. Maybe because this is an actual Heroic Spirit which is going to 'overwrite' my existence. I hope it doesn't act weird because of **[The Gamer]**." Holding the Class Card in my hand I let out a deep breath.

" **Install: Phantasm Summon**." Pushing 100,000 points of MP into the card bright light started coming out of the card.

The bright light wrapped itself around my body and I could feel myself transforming in both appearance and spirit. Which is why the next words that appeared in my vision freaked me out so much.

**[Caster-class Servant, Asclepius, wishes to establish a link with you. Depending on the alignment and personality of the Heroic Spirit you establish a link with you may have to engage in combat. Do you wish to accept?]**

**Y/N**

" **HUH!?** "

I shouldn't have tempted fate, I would soon come to realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that Chapter 4 is done! I've realized now that just because of the way I write I'm mostly going to be surpassing the 4-5k words every time I write a chapter so just a heads up that from now it's probably going to be more like 6-10k word chapters. Hopefully that's ok (I don't see why it wouldn't but ya never know).
> 
> So as you can see with the last part, Christopher is in for a bit of a surprise because of the way he summoned Asclepius' Class Card. FYI, if you find any plot holes I'd appreciate if you could tell me either in a comment. I'm writing the story as the ideas come to me with only a general idea of how I want the plot to go so I don't always realize there's plot holes.
> 
> A major thing that I've decided is that Christopher is not going to be summoning any Heroic Spirits in Servant Containers (the physical bodies) for at least 5 years which'll be however many chapters I decide it'll be (at least 10-15 chapters). That's not to say he won't interact with Servants but rather no Servant waifu's or husbando's will be physically there.
> 
> I've already decided a few of the other Class Cards which I want Christopher to have although most of them are Casters. I'll be taking suggestions on which Class Cards Christopher should use on a frequent basis so just review.
> 
> Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter! If you did Kudos and comment!
> 
> Otherwise, Kitsuu out!
> 
> Word Count: 10,203

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the first chapter of Fate the Game: Supreme King Edition. Once again I would like to emphasize that this is going to be basically what amounts to a power fantasy in the Fate universe. I’m also going to change the established rules in the world of Fate so if you’re a stickler for that stuff you can go ahead and head out.
> 
> Warning that this story from here on out may include: cursing, sexual themes, heterosexuality (M/F), homosexuality (F/F), and maybe underage sex? (cause I don’t really understand how the age of consent works in Japan but don’t worry I’m not gonna have 7 y/o Shirou do that as that’s weird).
> 
> Once again if you have a problem with any of that, leave. I’m not going to listen to you guys bitching about this stuff in reviews. Also this story will have shorter chapters around ~4-5,000 words unlike DxD: PtDE which has like 12k+ words every chapter.
> 
> I’ll be taking suggestions from comments on what you guys want to see appear in this story so if you have any comments I’d appreciate it!
> 
> Otherwise, Kitsuu out!


End file.
